


命中注定

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 命中注定，我将会在十六岁与你相遇，然后不可自拔地爱上你。
Relationships: 天卓 - Relationship
Kudos: 56





	命中注定

1.

高天亮第一次见到卓定是在傍晚。时已近冬，刘谋家早早开上了暖气，他在楼道里走到半途就热得脱下羽绒服，抱在怀里听刘谋介绍情况。整层楼都是他家，除了主卧外还有若干客卧，充作YM队员的寝室之用，训练基地在地下室，和刘谋家只隔了三层楼。

穿过长长走道，眼前豁然开朗，客厅几乎有两层楼挑高，一眼扫过去就是整排外设，从电竞椅到鼠标、键盘都闪着炫光，毫无疑问是顶级货。高天亮眼睛亮了，快步走到空桌旁，刘谋在他身后说：“你就先用着这台电脑吧，过几天楼下空出位置了你就下去跟着训练。”他应了，电话把刘谋叫走，高天亮在位置上坐下，试戴了下耳机，摆弄起鼠标来。

看着就价值不菲，手感果然和便宜货完全不同。他不是头回打职业，可TGA和即将到来的甲级毕竟是两回事。等待开机的时间里高天亮带着椅子转了转，注意到角落里竟还坐着个人，正全神贯注地排位。稀奇的是这人两手交叉，左手握着鼠标，右手在键盘上跃动，看着就挺别扭。高天亮滑到他边上观察，几分钟里都只听见鼠标和键盘声响，连呼吸都低微，难怪他存在感这么薄弱。可在屏幕里的召唤师峡谷却又完全是另番景象，游戏进行到二十八分钟，中路爆发一波团战，他刚补完装备，英勇投弹手于千码之外起飞，死亡快递送对面三人升天，转头拿下大龙，平推结束了这一局。

清瘦的小个子男孩抿着唇，表情严肃，快速切到伤害面板看了一眼就点击了排队。高天亮猜测这或许是未来的队友之一，便试探着拍了拍对方的肩：“你好，我是新来的打野，高天亮。”盯着屏幕的眼睛眨了眨，男孩转过脸看向他，慢吞吞地回答：“你好，我是卓定。”他没有变动姿势和高天亮握手的意思，高天亮也不好自讨没趣，转而提出他好奇了一会的问题：“你这么玩不累吗？”

卓定锁了岩雀，调完符文和天赋，在高天亮以为他不会回答时才摘下耳机：“刚开始有点，习惯就好了。”高天亮又问他：“你是左撇子啊。”卓定点了点头，游戏进入加载画面，他又把耳机戴上了。

交流就在这里断掉，那阵新奇感过去后高天亮回到自己位置，打开客户端开始单排。两局打完，有人喊吃饭，他问卓定去不去，卓定那边正忙着，摇了摇头，他也就自己去吃了。吃完回到客厅，排位到凌晨，高天亮有些困了，伸了个懒腰，打开排行榜。他和第五差得不多，结算前冲一把，第一还是有希望的。

整个客厅里只有他和卓定，其他人应该都在楼下训练。他倒了杯水回来，卓定的屏幕上显示排队九分钟，人已经靠在椅子里闭上了眼睛，似乎快睡着了。深夜排位等待时间漫长，大部分人都会选择开把小游戏或玩玩手机，可卓定好像并没有这些习惯。匹配确认框跳出来，他几乎是立刻就确认，进入选择界面，同时他睁开眼，表情仍然同傍晚时一样清醒。

高天亮隐约感到此人不简单，试探道：“你现在多少分了。”

卓定的视线从屏幕上移开，跟着就打了个哈欠，含糊地回答：“王者一百多点吧，不是很高。”即使同样是王者，国服和韩服的含金量也完全不同，高天亮之前赋闲在家的时候也打过韩服，单排还没上到王者就打得有些吃力了。他心里还在琢磨，卓定下一句话直接呛得他咳嗽了半天：“这个小号没打多久，不知道结算前能不能进个前五十。”

高天亮回寝的时候还在感叹，不愧是YM，随便抓个中单都这么猛，真是藏龙卧虎。他分配到最末一间空房，进去开了灯，房间中央一张单人床，两侧分立床头柜，靠墙的摆了几个玩偶，半床散塌塌的被子，显然已有室友入驻了。他收拾了下行李，洗漱完回来，正碰到刚进房的卓定。这倒不意外，楼下没有卓定的位置，他也是新来的。

卓定坐在床边玩手机，高天亮铺好床准备睡了，见他不动弹，问：“你不睡吗。”卓定还没开口，肚子先发制人地咕咕起来，一下就闹了个大红脸，声如蚊呐地回道：“我在想现在去打扰阿姨会不会太晚了。”

“怎么不点个外卖，很快就到了。”

“……”沉默了一会，卓定倒在床上，自暴自弃地，“我不会。”

高天亮手肘撑着床，看外星人一般来回扫视他，卓定缩起脖子躲避他视线，但他竟也没说什么，只是爬起来摸过自己手机：“我帮你点，想吃什么？”

“随便。”

卓定的随便真的是字面意思，捧着黄焖鸡吃得津津有味，往后高天亮给他点过很多次外卖，无论中餐西餐，煎炸烹炒，卓定来者不拒，问他味道如何，也总是固定答案：还行。不过他饭量不大，且嘴上不说，偶尔还是会偷偷挑食，这是后话。

到新基地半月多，日子和以前并无不同，只是换了个地方打排位。有天吃完晚饭回去，客厅里不见卓定身影，高天亮发消息过去，凌晨收到回复：嫖老师让我下去打训练赛了。

“怎么样？”

“打不过……”卓定摸着下巴，憨憨地笑。

高天亮自然而然地回：“你那么厉害，怎么会打不过。”

“五个人的游戏嘛，没办法的。”

聊天时高天亮靠在床头刷手机，沉寂几个月的群里有人发言：我过两天要出国了，兄弟们在广州的出来聚一聚呗。这是他上支队的群，五个人凑起来打了三个月，网吧赛里被乱杀，没多久就散了，各奔前程。他问了句去向，那哥们发语音过来：我家里说打职业混不出名堂，找关系送我去美国哪个野鸡大学镀金了。高天亮怔了怔，回了个红包过去，按熄了屏。

床很宽，卓定蜷在一侧，呼吸均匀。高天亮看了他一会，想着他或许很快就能得到上场机会，而他自己，还要等待，等不知何时会空出来的下一个位置。十六七岁的年纪，谁都不擅长等待，但这是他自己选的路，再苦再难也要走下去。

“我不甘心。”他起身关灯时背后突然传来梦呓般的一句。

卓定脸蒙在被子里，闷闷地说：“他们都放弃了，只有我还想打职业。”

没头没尾的，但高天亮听懂了，他们都曾在TGA一败涂地。他不知回些什么，沉默了一会，隔着被子拍了拍卓定的肩：“我也是。”

高天亮望向黑暗的天花板，思绪翻涌，半晌后说：“配合很重要。”

卓定裹着被子，像条虫蠕动过来，离他近了些：“明天双排吗，我练小号。”

高天亮看过卓定排位记录，妖姬刀妹乱杀，像在打人机。前两把毫无疑问是碾压局，第三把蛇女刚往蓝区走，高天亮手快按了惩，蓝没了。“手滑了。”他笑。

下一把卓定在一楼，高天亮说：“帮我抢个挖掘机。”话音未落，英雄选择定格在瑟庄妮上，卓定转头冲他笑：“手滑了。”只是转瞬即逝的勾了勾嘴角，高天亮晃了晃神，鼠标在英雄头像上乱点。他在五楼，问卓定要选什么，卓定回答：“亚索吧。”

他疑心卓定在报复，但又没证据，直到亚索在中路河道被抓，猪妹从蓝区闪现过墙甩大救他，疾风剑豪却潇洒E向河蟹，只留一道风在身后，高天亮对着变成黑白的屏幕才确信这点。璐璐从下路过来套盾，上单的TP同时落下，Q动画消失的前一秒，狂风绝息斩吹飞三人，对面女警变了羊，胜负已定。

“真就卖我呗。”高天亮忍不住吐槽。

“团赢了就好嘛。”

亚索玩家的精髓就是快乐，没过一会右边传过来软绵绵的一声“小天救我”，高天亮切屏一看，得，跑对面高地上浪去了。瑟庄妮救驾来迟，不过无伤大雅，角度刁钻的大招配合上单突进直接切掉对面中单，有惊无险赢下一局。

刘丹阳喊他们出去吃饭，路上卓定还在说：“小天刚才好秀。”高天亮赶紧跟上：“全靠卓哥carry。”刘丹阳无语：“你们能不能不要商业互吹了。”辅助走得快，两人落在后面，高天亮咂摸了一阵，觉出不对来，小声说：“下次蓝给你，不皮了。”“嗯？什么蓝？”卓定眯着眼，看不出真傻还是装的。

但之后的双排他就没再“手滑”过，顺风顺水上了大师。拿到加载框那晚卓定先换上，点了点好友列表里高天亮的号，等他也换了，同他说：“挺好看的。”

“没王者的好看，差一点，可惜了。”

“下赛季小天带我拿王者框啊。”卓定罕见地学会了开玩笑，高天亮当即摆摆手表示消受不起，“卓哥太谦虚了。”最近卓定消失的频率明显变高，但不打训练赛的时候他还是经常跑上来找高天亮玩，即使并不怎么说话，只是坐在一块单排。

高天亮偷偷拾起了韩服的号，结算分数淹没在过江之鲫般的大师之中，而卓定仍然高高在上，他们中间隔着几千个ID。下赛季一定要赶上他，高天亮暗自下定决心。

春季赛开赛前几周，YM要申报队员大名单，卓定作为替补中单位列其中，而此时高天亮刚搬到楼下没多久，没能占据一席之地。晚上，卓定盘腿在床上坐着，表情严肃好似在思考人生，高天亮问他在想什么，得到一个不太意外的答案：他想改个ID。

很多人偷懒，就用自己名字当ID，如高振宁和史森明，高天亮也不例外。或者像刘丹阳这种日漫痴，用动漫人物给自己命名，但卓定显然不是这挂的。高天亮怂恿他：“要不干脆就叫ding吧，你看ming和ning，整得像情侣名一样，你也加入他们。”没想到卓定听进去了，认真考虑了一会，反驳道：“要取情侣名也是跟小天取吧，我跟他们不熟啊。”

“啊？我？”高天亮有点懵。

卓定托着脸看了他一会，恍然道：“你是白天的话，我就是晚上吧，叫night怎么样。”他的目光澄澈，毫无阻挡地望进高天亮眼里，对视片刻后高天亮主动移开眼，挠了挠脸：“加个k吧，knight，k-night。”这个词的含义是骑士，很好地契合了中二少年的审美，在高天亮心中，卓定也确实是最锐利的一支矛，他终将在赛场上像个骑士一样无畏地冲锋陷阵，带领队友撕破对方的防线，夺取胜利。

2.

年后第一场比赛，YM先下一城，此时宣布换人，替补中单knight上场。这是他真正意义上的职业生涯首秀，高天亮在场下仰头看直播屏，镜头前的卓定局促地抿着唇，抬手摸了摸鼻子。他像个普通观众一样验票入场，静静地坐在位置上看完了这场三十二分钟的比赛。岩雀和龙王都是支援型中单，尽管卓定的补刀从始至终都压制了对面，但龙王游走时拿到的三杀让它再难被限制，中野抓边失败后对方上野赶来反抓，丢掉大龙的那刻，比赛已提前宣告结束。甲级联赛的观众席稀稀拉拉地坐不满，卓定下场时注意到台下的高天亮，有些吃惊地睁大了眼。

“你怎么看起来比我还紧张。”赛后卓定问他。

“k皇第一次打比赛嘛，作为粉丝肯定挺为你担心的。”

卓定莫名其妙：“别搞了，我哪有粉丝啊。”

“那我就当第一个，”高天亮伸手薅乱他的头发，轻声补充，“以后还会有很多的。”

他说到做到，之后高天亮没有缺席任何一场卓定的比赛。他总是坐在右下方的角落，在等待上场机会的同时见证着knight的成长，这让时间变得没有那么难熬。YM一路所向披靡，赛后采访也终于轮到卓定，主持人对这张新面孔很感兴趣，上来就问：knight选手能介绍一下自己ID的由来吗？

场地打光太强，卓定眨了眨眼，对着摄像机回答：“我的ID其实是k-night。”

主持愣了下，很快接话：“k夜吗，很有意思的拼法呢。”卓定点点头，话题便转移到当日的比赛上去了。

他的视线如有实质，穿透了空间阻隔，落在台下的高天亮面前，几乎快把他灼伤。他意识到等待的不仅是自己，卓定也一直在默默守望，就像黑夜等待白天的降临。

2017年春天，面容稚嫩的十七岁少年正式加入YM，很快就坐稳首发位置，他和四个队友在甲级联赛鲜尝败绩，直到在总决赛和SNG相遇。在这个BO5中苏宁展现出近乎恐怖的压制力，干净利落地以3:0带走了YM。

按照赛制，他们还有一次机会，LSPL的第二名可以获得挑战LPL倒数第二队伍的资格，赢则晋级。这次他们的对手是LGD，卓定将面对的是声名显赫的韦朕。这个赛场上最不缺的就是“天才”，而韦朕无疑是其中的佼佼者。即使近年来LGD状态下滑，不复S5时的统治力，但瘦死的骆驼比马大，结局仍是未变，YM的晋级之路前又添了一座大山。

数年后这段辛酸史被编成段子流传，刘谋也能一笑置之，可在当下，失利的苦果并不那么容易咽下。连着几天晚上卓定都通宵排位，刘丹阳看不下去，拉他去休息。这一躺就躺了两三天，感冒来势汹汹，卓定脸烧得通红，偏偏还不配合吃药，扁着嘴巴抱怨太苦。高天亮揽着他脖子半强迫地给他灌下去，顺手擦掉他嘴角的药渍，再替卓定掖好被角，一套连招流畅无比。卓定藏在被里只露出双眼睛，眼珠随着他乱转，片刻后小声说：“小天你好像我妈妈啊。”

高天亮随口回他：“你在家也这么不听话吗？”

“只有一次，我说不想上学了，吵得很厉害，”卓定神色黯然，“决赛之前我想过要不要叫她来看，幸好没有。”他短暂地失落了一会，但很快就调整好了情绪，带着被子拱来拱去，“啊，好想打游戏，骨头都要生锈了。”

大家都知道卓定在电脑前一坐就是一天，高天亮受刘谋之托看好这个网瘾少年：“不行，等你好了再说。”卓定噘着嘴，不太高兴的样子，目光在屋里逡巡，忽而脑门上灯泡叮的一亮：“那我们来下围棋吧。”

他从行李箱深处扒拉出棋盘，高天亮事先申明：“我不会这个啊。”卓定笑眯眯地，“随便玩嘛。”熟了以后他还是挺活泼的，但仅限于在高天亮面前，其他时候依旧拘谨，问一句答一句。

这次的随便玩却不是真的随便了，在第三次被平推时高天亮终于忍不住吐槽：“k皇虐菜有意思吗。”他是开玩笑的语气，卓定却有点不安地凑近来观察他，轻声说了句不好意思。高天亮问他怎么那么认真，他绞着手指回答：“以前有个朋友，玩着玩着就不跟我玩了，说跟我玩太累了，怎么样都赢不了，”他神色茫然，疑惑地，“是不是该放放水，但我觉得这样很不尊重别人。”

高天亮哑然失笑，难道这就是传说中天才的烦恼吗。他习惯性地抬手去薅卓定软乎乎的头发，“是他太菜了，不配跟你玩，”他停下来想了想，意有所指地继续道，“不用在意别人怎么看你，做好自己的就行。”

卓定手指拈着白色棋子，在棋盘上悬了半天，落在角落位置。现下战况胶着，他棋行险招，若是后续调配得当，这一下就能盘活大半局势。但高天亮几无犹豫，就在完全意想不到的位置上落子，卓定整个呆住了，过了半晌才泄气地举手投降：“认输啦。”

高天亮心里的小人发出得意哼声，拿出手机假装在点外卖，实则打开opgg，重温两个紧挨在一块的ID。王者分段竞争激烈，卓定几天没打就掉了不少名次，高天亮胜之不武。但他还是忍不住看了又看，甚至截了个屏保存下来。

五月来临，时间在你追我赶的rank中飞速流逝，近半年的漫长等待总算告一段落，教练通知高天亮，他将在月底的德杯上场。但这并非源自他在训练赛中的出色表现，而仅仅因为首发打野高振宁被IG相中，已于上旬以租借形式完成转会，他只是顺理成章地补了这个缺。教练委婉表达了对他的担忧，高天亮沉默着听完，从牙缝里挤出回答：“我会努力打好的。”

他渴望胜利，而当tian和knight的ID并排出现时，这种渴望成倍增长，强烈到他拒绝想象失败以后的场景。

首场对手是支网吧队，去年今日高天亮也同对手一样籍籍无名，解说要介绍都挑不出任何光鲜履历。而今他终于可以从对YM的赞誉中分一杯羹，哪怕只是简单的一句“韩服王者段位的替补打野”。教练给他选了两把盲僧，客观来说发挥算不上很完美，但并没影响战局。两年后的春天他在LPL舞台上接受记者采访，提起自己受到厂长感召而走上职业路，对即将到来的，与昔日偶像的对决给出这样的评价：感觉是注定的。更久以后他回首往事时将会发现，还有很多巧合像是命中注定，提前写好了剧本，比如他和盲僧的不解之缘，又比如YM和他自己的一次又一次滑铁卢。

时间回到现在，高天亮当然不会想到自己日后竟给盲僧打回了冠军皮肤，也难以预料下轮的对手将在不久后的夏季赛给予他的队伍怎样的沉重打击。他的出道战顺利赢下，不过也没什么值得骄傲的，两天后他们就对上了VG，卓定曾经历的恐惧重演，两个血淋淋的大字写作差距，读作梦魇。

回基地那晚卓定又rank到凌晨，高天亮起来上厕所时发现客厅有灯光亮着，走过去一看，卓定缩在椅子里看比赛回放。这只是个无关紧要的杯赛，教练没有组织复盘，但他自己认认真真地逐帧回看，最终定格在第二局三十分钟的团战，高天亮的男枪在河道附近被开，狐狸闪现开大进场，却被兰博恒温灼烧逼出战局，随后跟上闪现QE单杀了狐狸。那波团的溃败直接导致YM丢掉大龙，进而输掉了比赛。

“打得太菜了，辣眼睛。”高天亮是在说自己，卓定却点了点头，“嗯，我太急了，没找准机会。”高天亮拖了把椅子在卓定旁边坐下，陪他看完了这局比赛，右下角的时间已来到四点。卓定却没有要睡的意思，点开客户端开了局自定义，说了句：“练下加里奥。”重做后的正义巨像一跃成为中路的新晋霸主，他回放了几遍五分钟时差点被easyhoon单杀的一幕，切回游戏界面，开始练习连招。W闪重复了几十次后高天亮看困了，不知不觉就歪倒在椅子上睡着了。

他醒时天光大亮，卓定正摇摇晃晃站起来，步履蹒跚地往寝室走，黑眼圈重得吓死人。刘丹阳啃着面包从饭厅晃过来，看到高天亮弯腰去开机箱，开玩笑说：“你们这是接力rank啊。”

夏季赛开赛前一天，knight以一千三百分登顶韩服，在LPL以至LCK，有越来越多人听闻LSPL里有颗冉冉升起的新星，排位上分如喝水，比赛时也是队里的唯一指定大腿，前途不可限量。无论输赢，他在对线时期几乎总能压制对手，团战也时常打出惊为天人的操作，赛后采访时问起来却总是腼腆一笑：也没想太多，就正常发挥。

于是又一个天才中单的神话渐渐酝酿成型，夏季赛还未结束，坊间已然流言四起，说是LPL好几家俱乐部都对他青眼有加，只待转会期来临便要大抢出手。季后赛打完LD，复盘时刘谋来了，跟教练说了几句，其余人各自散了，只留卓定一个，刘谋试探着问：“如果啊，我是说如果，YM这次又没进LPL，你要不要考虑下我之前说的？”

夏季赛以来卓定的身价水涨船高，现今已攀升到百万级别，但他对钱没什么概念，早先跟他提及转会事宜，他只说还是想带着YM打进LPL，暂时没考虑过别的。刘谋固然为他的忠诚感动，可YM已经三过LPL而不入，他实在有点心理阴影，能进自是皆大欢喜，若是又失败，他也不得不提前为自家队员谋划好后路。

卓定回了他个意想不到的问题：“小天有没有说过想去哪？”

刘谋愣了愣，突然觉得也没那么意外。他摇摇头：“还没有，过几天我问一下他。”

卓定仰脸看向他职业生涯的引路人，诚恳又万分坚定地说：“我想跟他一起打。”无论是这句话，还是说出这句话的卓定都显得那样稚嫩，赛场上再如何锋芒毕露，他也终究只是个十七岁的孩子，心底仍存留着难能可贵的天真，想同他最好的伙伴一起谱写光明的未来。面对那样满怀期翼的神情，残酷现实哽住了刘谋，他犹豫再三，还是只拍了拍卓定的肩：“加油，好好打。”

说不好奇谈话内容，那绝对是胡扯，高天亮几番想拐弯抹角打听一下，对上卓定古井无波的眼神却总是败北。即使卓定不说，他也能猜得八九不离十，可如果不是卓定亲口讲出，他们之间无形的鸿沟好像就没有那么难以逾越，转会之事也似乎仍有回寰的余地。这当然是自欺欺人，但眼下并没有更好的解决办法——没有任何一支橄榄枝伸向他，高天亮能做的只剩下等待。

如果这世界上真的有胜利女神存在，那她一定站在YM的对立面，2017年的夏天以被让一追三惨淡收场，对其他队伍而言亚军或许已是不错的成绩，可YM的目标从来就是冠军，除此以外的结果都是失败。

那天晚上高天亮和卓定第一次吵架，单方面地。之前打训练赛时高天亮偶尔也会半开玩笑地“骂”卓定，但没人当真。卓定一手抱膝，另一手按在鼠标上，回放最后几波团战，同高天亮说：“这个大拉得不够好，”他点点龙坑旁的位置，“从这里拉的话说不定……”高天亮打断了他：“当时我们没视野，不知道对面到底有几个人，你冒然走过去可能就是送。”

“不拼一把怎么能赢呢。”卓定垂下眼，低声争辩。

理智上高天亮完全赞同卓定，但他无法控制地回想起整场BO5里他许多次的边缘OB，越打到后面他的自信就流失得越严重，他知道原因：对输的强烈恐惧支配了他。这种心态变化在赛前几个夜晚已经初见端倪，他整夜整夜地做噩梦，从大汗淋漓中惊醒，要瞪着天花板好一会才能平复紊乱的呼吸。

他到底在害怕可能到来的失败，还是由此引发的某些后果，高天亮不敢深想。乱麻般的负面情绪将他整个淹没了，他强压着火气开口：“不是你的错，你已经尽力了。”

以卓定一贯的风格他会在这种时候闭嘴，他并不惯于和人起冲突，尤其是高天亮。以往每次可能的争执都被卓定憨憨的一笑化解，但此刻他难得固执地皱起眉头反问：“那是谁的错？”

“我的，都是我的，我太菜了。”高天亮听到有人在吼，声音好大，过了会他才反应过来，是自己。冲脑的热血快速冷却下来，他从短暂眩晕中平复，眼前的卓定捂着耳朵，小心翼翼打量他。对视中卓定缓缓地摇头，高天亮知道他想反驳，反驳这个显而易见的事实，或许只是为了维护他可笑的、一文不值的自尊心。

即使rank分再高又怎样，他在赛场上的表现就是配不上卓定。高天亮起身离去，把他的中单未出口的话堵在身后，甚至带着点自虐地想，换个好点的打野，说不定嫖老师已经圆梦了，也没有人需要离开——除了他。

高天亮在床上辗转反侧，困得头昏脑涨，却无法入眠。挣扎到快天明，他摸出枕边的手机，下意识打开opgg，卓定的小号显示正在游戏中。这个认知让他松了口气，但隐隐又有些失落，在百味杂陈中他终于渐渐睡熟，长夜过去，旭日正在窗外升起。

刘谋的约谈在几天后到来，地点是洋房门口，后面桌上七倒八歪地瘫着一群人。虽然谁也没提，但大家都心知肚明，这是顿散伙饭，队里两个韩援都订好了回家的机票，出了洋房的门就要奔赴机场。夏季赛的奖金发了，数额比预期的要高，多出来的估计是刘谋自掏腰包补的遣散费。于情于理他都是个好老板，操心队员的前程如同一个慈祥的老爸，为了择校焦头烂额。

面对高天亮他没有绕弯子，开门见山地问：“你接下来准备怎么办？”

这也是决赛后高天亮一直在问自己的问题，他在思索中回答：“我还是想打比赛……”他侧身站在门口，转脸望向室内，氤氲雾气中趴在桌上一动不动的卓定，咬咬牙还是继续说，“可以的话，想和他一起。”

“但是……”后面的话刘谋没再说出口，高天亮在心中替他补全：卓定要去LPL，你呢？

“我知道，”这是针对现状。少年老成的打野低下头，看上去好像很冷，尽力想把自己蜷成一团，低声地，“我不知道，再给我点时间考虑可以吗。”其实根本没什么可考虑的，他的去留身不由己，没有人要他，他迟早要灰溜溜地夹着尾巴回家，直面真相：自己在现实的南墙上撞得头破血流。但转会期还没有结束，高天亮不肯放弃最后的微末希望。哪怕这一次的等待比之前都更煎熬百倍，他也要等下去……他不甘心。

刘谋体谅他的逻辑混乱：“行，不着急，你慢慢考虑。”

一个个行李箱拖出了基地大门，终于只剩下卓定。他送刘丹阳到车站，后者接到新成立的RW战队邀约，路上问起他的去向：“k皇准备去哪？”卓定面上还是淡淡的，没什么喜悦神色，好像那些纷至沓来的高薪合约完全不值得艳慕，“苏宁吧，那边可以保证首发。”

这事还挺好玩的，春季赛时正是苏宁击败了他们，获得直升LPL的资格，刘丹阳感叹了一句：“打不过就加入，小卓加油冲吧。”卓定嗯了声，刘丹阳掏出手机翻了翻：“你有微信吗，加个微信。”平时天天都待在一起，有什么事也在qq上说，临到分别时才发现还没加过微信。卓定挠了挠脸：“我不记得微信号……小天帮我弄的。”

“你手机呢，可以直接扫码的。”

卓定掏完裤兜掏衣兜，片刻后茫然地：“诶，我手机呢？”

刘丹阳差点摔倒：“哎，你这样没个人照顾怎么能行，”他在导航上目测了下车站到基地的距离，“等会你自己能找回去吧？”卓定心虚地移开视线，“能……吧。”

刘丹阳没辙了，给高天亮打了个电话叫他来接人，“卓定手机丢了，估计是路上被摸了”，转身又嘱咐卓定，“你就在这待着不要乱走，等小天来接你”。卓定乖乖点头，刘丹阳这才一步三回头地走了。

高天亮气喘吁吁赶到车站，一眼就看到站牌下的卓定，捏着小半杯奶茶坐立难安。他大步上前，未及说话就先遵循本能反应，牵着卓定的手把他拉起来。卓定并不怎么惊慌，好像背后长了眼，早知是他，撇着嘴委屈地控诉：“我想上厕所，又怕你来了找不到我。”高天亮带他到附近商场上了厕所，走出商场门口时卓定再自然不过地靠过来，手落进他衣袋里，小声说：“有点冷。”高天亮咽了下口水，还是悄悄牵住那只冰冰凉的手，同卓定并肩走在街上，这不是第一次，却有可能是最后一次，他看到寝室里摊开的箱子了……

漫无边际的思绪被卓定打断，他注意到高天亮手上提的袋子了：“你买的什么呀。”

高天亮尽量轻描淡写地回答：“手机。”

“哦。”卓定装作不好奇，乱瞟的眼神却出卖了他。高天亮实在拿他没办法，回基地就拆了包装推给他。卓定睁大眼睛，好像很吃惊：“给我的？”高天亮再次怀疑他是装傻，但没有证据，只得老实回答：“嗯。”

他拿到第一笔奖金时就在想，要给最重要的人买点东西，给爸妈买的已经在路上，给卓定买什么还没想好，既然他手机丢了，就这个吧。卓定两手捧着手机摆弄，活脱脱一个得到心爱玩具的小孩，过了会抬起头，眼睛亮闪闪地同高天亮说：“谢谢。”高天亮正巧从手机上移开视线，撞进卓定望向他的一双眼睛里，清澈的瞳孔上满满都是他的倒影。话语在喉咙里哽了一下，终于还是不受控制地从舌尖上流出去：“以后你每天看到手机的时候都会想起我，挺赚的。”

他想把这句话扭成一个轻浮的玩笑，但终于没有成功，语尾苦涩地下坠，几乎快陷进哭腔里。没等卓定给出什么反应，高天亮就再次落荒而逃。

3.

2017年的冬天比往年都更冷些。地下室成了与世隔绝的孤岛，除了吃饭睡觉之外高天亮整天都待在那里，孑然一身。刘谋忙于发掘新苗子，几乎不怎么来这里，别的也没什么熟人在，直到有天心血来潮出去吃火锅，走着走着高天亮才意识到，自己已经好几天都没跟人说过话了。他头发油得像个流浪汉，通宵了两天，身上邋里邋遢的，迎宾看他的眼神就不那么友好。他挑了个靠窗座位，对着窗玻璃上的倒影发了会呆，突然在外面熙来攘往的人群中捕捉到一个熟悉身影。

他摘下眼镜揉了揉眼，疑心是思念太过，产生幻觉，可再看过去时那单薄背影却没被风吹散，还留在原地。真的是卓定，活生生的，在路边摊跟摊主搭话，高天亮眯起眼去看，卖的居然是风筝。寒冬腊月的，这么一种不合时宜的商品确实显得突兀非常，不时有路人驻足，问上几句。理智还在微弱地争辩，说不定他只是路过，不是特意来找你的……远处的卓定弯腰去扫码，片刻后抱着一只风筝走开，走了几步又停下，无措地站着，低头看看手机，又抬头张望。顷刻间理智被高天亮拍飞到九天外，他一个箭步蹿出火锅店，三步并作两步跑到卓定面前，亲眼见证对方从茫然到惊喜的表情变化，封冻河流刹那间融冰化雪，伴随着一声久违的“小天”。

在那一刻高天亮完全领会到了什么叫“一日不见，如隔三秋”。卓定裹在熟悉的黑色羽绒服里，不用想也知道里面穿的一定是队服，面对他“买这个干什么”的疑问，不好意思地笑笑：“那个老伯说家里出事了，卖完回去好过年，外面这么冷，早点卖完就早点回家咯。”

他果然忘记戴手套，两只手冻得通红，高天亮二话不说就抓过他的手捂着，“你又迷路了？”

“嗯……”

“怎么不打电话给我。”

“我想试试自己能不能找到……”也不能总是依靠你。后半句卓定没说出来，他望向高天亮的背影，犹豫了一会，还是没告诉他，刚才自己买下这件没什么用的东西不仅是出于爱心，还因为摊主最后的那句话。

老练的生意人三言两语就套光了他的话，知道他是来找朋友的，就这样同他说：“你可以等到明年开春时再跟他一起放风筝啊。”

那时高天亮其实已经囊中羞涩，几个月没有收入，时常陷入坐吃山空的惶恐中，但他还是坚持要请卓定吃这顿饭，这是面子问题。卓定本来就吃得少，把菜单哗啦啦翻过好几遍，只点了几道素菜，还认真地解释：“中午吃多了，不饿。”他也真的没怎么动筷子，托着脸看高天亮吃饭，高天亮几次想开口，问他最近过得怎么样，怎么突然有空过来，可最终一句也没说出口。

结过账，他捞起座位上的风筝，做成一只鸟的形状，纸糊的尾羽绚烂，拖在身后。细而韧的风筝线一端缠在竹篾编制的骨架上，另一端绕进沉甸甸的线轴里。线的长短决定了它的飞行高度，高天亮边走边在心里估量，这风筝做工结实，应该能飞得挺高，卓定好歹也不算是被坑了。他们慢慢走回基地，高天亮从未如此希望这条路长一点，再长一点。

也终于到了尽头，高天亮在地下室入口站住脚，卓定也跟着停下来，站在呼吸相闻的距离上，默默地望着他。他实在不善言辞，不知在这种场合该说些什么，只好把万分的纠结不舍都写在脸上，高天亮移开视线，投向阶梯下面，浮尘飘动的昏暗空间。那是他的归宿，而很快连这一处归宿也要失去，在这之前他并未直接意识到这点，但是今天，在短暂相聚后又要分别的当下，他前所未有地清醒过来。

卓定在背后喊他：“小天。”

他没回头，勉强抬起手，挥了挥，走向地下室。在幽深的地底他还是没忍住，短暂地回望了一眼，接着就慌忙走开了。卓定仍静静站在一片暮色四合中，目送高天亮的身影彻底消失，夕阳在他背后落下，明明已经是那么薄弱的光亮，却还是刺痛了高天亮的眼睛。

那天晚上高天亮八百年不发一条的朋友圈更新了，仅一句话：把我也带走吧。

配图里是首小诗：

我本可以忍受黑暗

如果我不曾见过太阳

然而阳光已使我的荒凉

成为更新的荒凉

难得一见的深夜牢骚也没忘记屏蔽卓定，虽然他知道卓定基本不看朋友圈。

结算那晚高天亮在打排位，一局出去排队按钮突然灰了，接着公告弹出来，他才意识到又一个赛季结束了。隔两天加载框发下来，他盯着鎏金边框看了一会，好看是好看，可总觉得缺了什么。视线上移，落到墙角搁着的风筝上，买它来的人刹那间浮现在高天亮眼前，言笑晏晏，“下赛季小天带我拿王者框啊。”

而他现在正像风筝高高飘在云端，极目远眺也难窥身影，只有一根纤细缥缈的线还连在心口，就连这线也不知何时会断掉。

按照国际惯例，每年总有那么几个俱乐部要竞争LPL冬转的憋气大赛冠军。转会窗口关闭前一周，高天亮从墙上撕下日历，叹了口气，回去继续打他的rank。打到一半沉寂已久的手机突然响了，YM经理的声音隔着电波显得有些不真实：“苏宁那边问你有没有意向去试训一下，你的意思呢？”高天亮手一抖，惩戒没按下去，被对面打野抢了大龙。

站在陌生的俱乐部门外，高天亮对着玻璃上的倒影拨弄了下头发——来之前他特意洗了个头，看上去总算是没那么油了。苏宁的经理在门口等他，带他上了二楼，玻璃房间间窗明几净，一张张陌生脸孔穿行其间。他有段时间没和人群接触，缩起肩避免碰到人，经理看出他的紧张，善意地冲他笑笑：“knight在里面打训练赛，过去跟他打个招呼吧。”

苏宁的队服跟YM一样，也是以白色为主色调，一眼看过去卓定同几月前相比几乎没什么变化，小小的一团陷在椅子里，专注地盯着面前的电脑。高天亮走过去时团战正酣，卓定的卡萨丁三进三出秀翻全场，可惜一个从天而降的点燃让他丝血逃生失败，屏幕变成黑白。时间也是傍晚，一切好像真是命中注定，同初见时的场景完美重合。只是这次卓定率先摘下耳机，绽开灿烂的笑容，黏糊糊地亲热地喊他：“小天。”高天亮抬手薅他的头发，薅完还要嫌弃他：“你怎么不洗头，好油。”卡萨丁从泉水里复活，卓定戴上耳机前忙里偷闲回了他一句：“忘了……”

重逢后的对话发生得很自然，卓定似乎一点也不意外他的到来，甚至像他们从未分别过，只不过是基地整个搬迁了，没什么好大惊小怪的。

他分配到最边上的位置，同首发打野杨志浩之间隔了个上单，离卓定就更远了。训练赛打了几盘，苏宁方面没什么意见，经理的意思是跟刘谋那边谈好了就能签合同，这两天他可以收拾一下，准备搬过来住。有些队员行李比较多，经理问他搬家是否需要帮忙，高天亮摇摇头，他身无长物，全身家当加起来一只箱子恐怕还装不满。想了想，还是低头给卓定发消息：你上次买的东西还放在我这，一直忘了喊你来拿，你还要不要啊。

他记忆力一向不差，拖到现在无非是给自己留一线念想，就像转会期一天没结束，他就还能催眠自己，我不是没人要，只是东家性子太皮，总会姗姗来迟。话虽如此，高天亮自己也没想到，眼见快无望的等待竟然又一次以完满结局收官，某种意义上他的运气真的不赖，人生中的每次峰回路转都有卓定的参与。

刘谋在电话那头恭喜他找到队，又毫无隐瞒地告知卖掉他的价格，不到六位数。合同里都明码标价写得清楚，瞒也没意义。不过卓定应该根本就不会要求过目合同，幸好他遇到的是嫖老师，要换个黑心点的老板恐怕被坑了还在帮着数钱……高天亮从沉思中惊醒，意识到他又在想卓定。他们才分开几个小时，他却已经开始觉得时间难熬，恨不得今晚马上过去，跳到白天，带着行李和雀跃的心奔向新基地，奔向卓定。

寒暄告一段落，刘谋同他讲：“我看过苏宁那个h4cker的比赛，挺猛的，我说句实话，你也别介意，他可能会把你按在板凳上，你考虑清楚了吗。”高天亮知道刘谋是为他好，他完全可以什么都不说，闭嘴收钱，但还是把他摆在完全平等的地位上，出言告知他利弊，要他自己权衡。

但他一路走到今天，早就没了退却的余地，只能向前，也只想向前。

“嗯，我还是想打LPL，”他收拾到床头柜里叠得整整齐齐的一堆日历，笑了笑，“总有一天我会让所有人都知道tian，一定会有那么一天的。”

刘谋没有嘲笑他不切实际的幻想，而是郑重地回答：“好，我等着。”

高天亮收了线，新消息进来，简直能隔着屏幕看到卓定标志性的傻笑：什么东西啊。

“你忘了啊，那我就扔了。”

这次是秒回：不要扔，一起带过来吧。

果然是装傻。

4.

在任何一个查询职业选手战绩的网站上输入“tian”的ID，就能直观地感受到一段非常陡峭的断层：在接近一整年的时间里，他没有任何一场比赛记录。2018年的零星几场记录集中在一月，始于德杯，对阵WE的第二局比赛。又是德杯，只是地点从长沙换到青岛，前任主力中单dian下放二队，尚在磨合中的苏宁对上了全盛时期的WE。先失一分的情况下替补席上的高天亮获得了上场机会，卓定坐在他右边，朝他投来几瞥。这场景久违得像隔了一个世纪，他没有看回去，手搁在腿上，强自按捺抖腿的冲动。

一选毫无疑问是版本OP的沙漠皇帝，轮到高天亮时他先点了盲僧，又换到豹女，解说正分析“盲僧这么拼的英雄不太符合他的性格”，他却不再犹豫，在盲僧的头像上点下确定。也许雷克赛是更优解，李青固然能玩，但确是棋行险招。

“我想玩。”高天亮这么说了，教练也就没再多说什么。

但局势从十二分钟下路的一波0换2开始倾颓，三十分钟不到，胜利的天平便已完全倾斜向他们的对手。

飞机落地是在凌晨，队员各自回寝休息。替补中单黄琛一觉醒来，两个新室友都不在，他擦着眼镜走到训练室，一眼望过去以为自己看到复制人，眼镜叮一声掉到地上。复制人一号神情委顿地转了四十五度过来，用眼神无声地表达了疑问。

黄琛说：“不是，有没有人说过你俩很像啊。”

高天亮回答：“你不知道我们是异父异母的亲兄弟吗。”

黄琛戴好眼镜，在脸上比划了一下：“眼袋都长在同一个位置，还有眼镜，一家店批发的吗，简直一模一样。”

复制人二号摘下耳机，神情崇拜：“哇，你怎么知道的。”

黄琛不是很想跟这两个人说话了。

所有在召唤师峡谷叱咤风云的天才中单都或多或少有个共性：刺客出身，敢打敢秀。用卓定的话来说，玩游戏不是为了carry那将毫无意义。但他在LPL登场的第一个赛季就遭遇了版本gank，s7世界赛上让观众膀胱爆炸的炽热香炉余威尚存，沙皇、蚂蚱和瑞兹分列那年春天最火的三大中单，全是控制型传统法师。高天亮后来这么评价：这个版本感觉有不可抗力，怎么打都赢不了。

卓定的英雄池并不算浅，但终究没深如大海，排位里尚不明显的弊端在赛场上展露无遗，在分别拿到刺客和传统法师英雄时他表现得判若两人，时而光芒万丈，时而全场隐身。而对于高天亮，即使他再不情愿，也不得不承认这张板凳自己坐得并不冤，在寥寥几次的出场机会中，他并没打出多少值得首发的惊艳操作。

二月三日对阵RNG，他坐在休息室角落里，和去年春天一样仰头看实况转播，不同的是现在他离舞台更近，随时都能走上去，与卓定并肩战斗——只待一声令下。这次他仍没等到调令，不过值得庆幸的是第二局卓定的招牌飞机斩获MVP，高天亮沿袭惯例，打算在他下台第一时间向他道贺。

队友陆续推门而入，连接受英文流采访的谢镇营都回来了，还不见卓定身影，高天亮穿过走廊去找他，远远见到拐角处踏光而来的少年，两道视线在空中相遇，卓定冲他笑：“采访得久了一点。”那瞬间再度同记忆中的场景重合，他们的名字和境遇总是恰好调转，以夜为名的那个更早接受聚光灯的洗礼，而高天亮在暗处等待，等他带来光明，又或者他本就是最耀眼的那道光。

回程途中车出了点问题，队员们三三两两地步行回基地，春节将至，路边张灯结彩，高天亮同卓定说：“新年快乐。”

卓定问他：“你想要鼠标还是键盘？”

“什么？”

“新年礼物呀。”卓定轻声说。

他面颊上冻出两团飞红，眼一眨不眨地望向高天亮，瞳孔映着整个世界的流光溢彩，教他的打野喝醉了一般晕了好一会，才慢吞吞地回答：“随便。”

同时高天亮在心里悄悄地说出他真正想说的那一句：你给的我都想要。

真到了除夕夜，鞭炮声震耳欲聋，高天亮强撑着看了一半春晚，终于忍不住撤退到里屋床上，拿被子蒙住头，发消息给卓定：在干嘛。

手机尚未熄屏，回复就弹出来，震得高天亮心跳漏了一拍：在想你。

连卓定也觉得有点不对劲，补上一句：刚刚想起你，你就发消息过来了。

“哈哈，还挺巧的。”呼出来的热气模糊了屏幕，他手指像雨刷一样擦来擦去，不留心按到视频电话，没来得及挂断就被接了起来。大半张卓定的脸跳出来，晃来晃去，依稀能看到他背后围坐的家人，倏而镜头黑了，贴着听筒的话声响起来：“怎么啦。”

外头太吵，高天亮只得扯着嗓子吼：“按错了，我先挂了。”同时那边有个女声在问“谁呀”，好像是卓定的妈妈。“先别挂，”卓定转头过去回答，“是小天。”他妈妈立刻热情地凑过来，“你好啊，我家卓定经常提起你的，真的很谢谢你一直关照他——”烟花在遥远的夜空中接二连三地爆裂，淹没了她接下来的话，高天亮徒劳地拨弄自己油得发腻的刘海，想压也压不下傻乎乎上翘的嘴角弧度。

零点过后噪音强度进一步升级，视频那头也什么都听不见，只能从画面勉强判断出拿手机的人在走。到了室外，一片空旷的黑里隐约现出几箱烟花轮廓，孩子们拿着打火机上去点引线，卓定打字告诉他，哪个是他侄子，旁边的小姑娘又是哪个婶婶带来的。

“你不去吗”

“我在录给你看呀”

这句话与漫天的火树银花一同搭着电波跨越千山万水，落到高天亮眼里。他妈拿着碗水果走进来，几乎是同时他立马做贼心虚地把手机倒扣到枕头下面，但这不能阻止她狐疑地看过来：“谈恋爱了？”

“没……还没。”

“躲什么啊，脸皮这么厚的还会害羞，真稀奇。”

亲妈，确实是亲妈。

等心跳平复下来再看手机，通话不知何时断了，他想了半天，只挤出来干巴巴的一句：许了什么愿？

卓定发过来一个链接，点进去一看，是个采访，正是年前赢下RNG后的那次。一路滑下去，他看到卓定说要送他外设，下个问题便是他刚问过的，新年愿望。

“希望tian在新的一年里越打越好。”

又一次，卓定用自己的方式告诉他，他不是在孤军奋战。

年后第一场比赛对上EDG，还是熟悉的剧本，0:1落后时苏宁提出更换打野，这次高天亮也没能力挽狂澜。前期的两次失误让他们在中期就陷入明显的经济劣势，但对方的进攻节奏不算太流畅，两路水晶碎裂又重生，游戏被苏宁硬生生拖入四十分钟后，装备已经补无再补，只待最后一波团决出胜负。卓定点了好几次对方中单的装备，scout用的是飞机，他最了解这英雄后期的恐怖之处。时间一分一秒流逝，如同达摩克利斯之剑高悬在所有人头顶，不能再拖下去了，对方塔姆的闪现即将转好，这是最后的机会。

上单塞恩开大进场，knight的发条一个Q打掉飞机半管血，飞机交出闪现，卓定脑子一片空白，条件反射地跟闪拉大——只要能秒掉飞机，剩下的卡莉斯塔不足为惧——scout灵巧地走位躲过了致命的冲击波，同时，在那一瞬间，苏宁五人的站位太近了，打野皇子抓住这个转瞬即逝的机会，返身重回战团。大招落下，天崩地裂。卓定双手离开键盘，游戏结束了。

这场比赛持续了近一个小时，收拾东西离开场馆、坐上回程巴士时所有人都疲惫不堪，高天亮前一晚rank到凌晨，很快就顶不住困意睡了过去。短暂的睡梦并不安稳，一次剧烈的颠簸后他猛然惊醒，车窗上倒映出的满脸泪水撞入他的眼帘，他扭过头，发现卓定在默然无声地哭泣。他极力压抑着自己，下唇被咬得发白，没有发出一点细微的响动。

“我吵醒你了？”卓定垂下红肿的眼皮，愧疚地问他。

高天亮翻遍全身没找到纸巾，只好慌乱地抬手去擦卓定脸上的泪痕，“你哭什么，别哭了。”

卓定吸了吸鼻子，哽咽着说：“去年夏天打VG的时候用了四把发条，只有第一把赢了……从那天起我就一直在练，一直在练，”他紧闭着眼，仰起头，喉结滚动，半晌后轻轻地呼出叹息似的一口气，“那个距离上我闪现过去，是一定能拉到他的，但他躲掉了……”

还有更多情绪卡在喉咙里让他几欲窒息，这是新年后的第一场比赛，不仅承载着全队对三连胜的期盼，更是时隔近一月后高天亮的再度上场。哪怕只是赢下那一局，拿到那一小分也好，这一局普普通通的常规赛，他真的比平时更想要赢下来。

但是他没做到。

在卓定的十七年人生中，很少出现自我怀疑的时刻，但此刻它来势汹汹，教他不禁开始怀疑，上百个日夜里的坚持到底有什么意义，一切都没有改变，甚至越来越糟。

高天亮没能抹干净他的脸，反倒把它弄得更花，他们凑得太近，高天亮的眼镜片蒙上一层雾，模糊了他的表情，卓定听见他放缓声音，称得上温柔地同他说，“打得不好，就多练，还是不行就继续练，练到打好为止，”他好像觉得这样灌鸡汤有点尴尬，短促地笑了声，揽过卓定的头靠在自己肩上，“觉得累的时候就停下来歇会，但不要放弃，再多坚持一下。”

他并不比卓定高多少，肩胛骨也瘦得硌人，可剩下的路途里他们都默契地维持着这个有些别扭的姿势，没有人动过。

前几次输了比赛，高天亮往往要辗转反侧难以入眠，黄琛提前做好下床又烙煎饼的准备，结果出乎意料，这次替补打野很快就睡熟了。第二天问起来，他无所谓地说：“下次赢回来不就行了。”在承受过那样的一份重量后，某些变化已在高天亮身上悄然发生，为了提供稳定的避风港，他必须成为两人中更坚强的那个。

然而命运同他开了残酷的玩笑，到他再次收起行囊离开，这个“下次”依旧空悬，就此永远失去践行的机会。

三月里他和杨志浩参加训练赛的次数五五开，状态也称不上天差地别，每次在后台时他手都搭在扶手上，随时准备支撑自己站起。高天亮又开始等，他已经对这个字代表的状态麻木了，接受起来竟也十分平静。也只能等，这一等就等到四月，最后一场常规赛结束，一步之遥，季后赛的大门在苏宁面前砰然关闭。

这时他的姿态已经很放松，双手交叠搁在膝上，有那么一会觉得自己是个坐在影院里的观众，同荧幕里的悲喜隔着浩渺的空气之河，能共情却难以沉溺。直到稀稀落落的脚步声近到耳边，休息室里涌进来一群人，黑白画面才开始迟缓地重新上色，卓定投过来的一瞥是点睛之笔，高天亮看到的他是蓝色的，忧郁的颜色。

总体来说这称不上是份漂亮的答卷，不过卓定仍然是特别的，就像熊市里唯一一只逆势上扬的黑马股，身价水涨船高，已达到会令外行瞠目结舌的数字。这是一次聚餐时高天亮无意中听到的，他不是有意偷听，刘谋在厕所隔间里打电话，他进来洗脸，knight的名字从门后飘出来，两条腿刹那间落地生了根，走也走不动了。客套的讨价还价持续了一阵，敲定双方都满意的数额后转而谈起合同细则，高天亮听不太懂，却也大概能猜出刘谋有转卖卓定的打算。

从第一次见到卓定起，他就预感到这是与平凡二字绝缘的一个人。彼时卓定同高天亮一样度过了人生中平淡无奇的前十六年，但他不会永远这样平凡下去，他是藏锋的快刀，蒙尘的明珠，独独不与千千万万同龄人一般，一生都是辉煌盛景的底色。

所以他亲耳听到卓定的转会消息时，只有种果真如此的释然感觉。餐厅里，他年轻的骑士对即将发生的一切一无所知，正和好久不见的刘丹阳凑在一块，头挨着头看直播。旧队伍解散后大家各自有路走，老队友成了新对手，RW辅助和IG打野在季军赛狭路相逢。大家心态都不错，打完没多久就开始嘻嘻哈哈地玩梗，高振宁一句“银河战舰怎么被颗粒儿辣舞钻了个洞”，刘丹阳回怼“还是十八连胜总殿军比较牛逼”。

决赛的猪狗大战没有想象中精彩，卓定放下手机喝了一大口果汁，鼓着脸慢慢往下咽。高天亮回到席间，卓定含含糊糊地问他：“怎么了？”

他没回答，倾身过去摸卓定的脑袋：“你要吃什么，我给你烫。”

近两个月的休赛期间有MSI和德杯作为填充，可这些都与他们无关。回家之后卓定照例进入半失联状态，找他最有效的方式永远是上opgg查战绩。高天亮刚登上韩服就被卓定屠榜的大号小号刺激到，厚着脸皮发消息过去：k皇大腿给我抱抱呗。没回复，他点进去OB，killua fans和knight fans在双排。

柠檬水水面上泛起来一个个酸泡泡，高天亮把对话框关了，上大号单排去。QQ的置顶聊天也没动静，连跪了一晚上，高天亮顺手把没备注的好友屏蔽，删掉对话框，刺眼的“在不在”随之消失，他呼出心烦意乱的一口气，倒在床头。

早上七点，他刚睡着没多久，又给电话铃声叫起来。

“喂？”睡意浓浓的这一声出去，电话那头的人好像才突然意识到这是什么时间，慌张地说，“你是不是已经睡了。”

“没睡。”高天亮还是有点低气压，拇指悬在挂断的红钮上。

“我刚通宵回来，没带手机，给你发消息也没回……”卓定的声音有点颤抖，一定又是熬夜之后手脚发冷，外套也不知道多带一件。高天亮也搞不清心头涌起的莫名情绪到底从何而来，只是很生硬地回了一句，“有什么事么。”

“……”沉默了一会，卓定轻轻地说，“没有。”

没过几天，高天亮收假回基地，卓定果然已经在宿舍，他进门时卓定抬头看了他一眼，就一眼，高天亮明白过来，他知道了。什么时候……他想起那个突兀的电话，恭喜的话就此哽在喉咙里。刘谋告诉过他，在离开YM之前卓定是怎么说的，“我想和他一起打”。

但这次他不会这么说了，也没人会再给他这个机会。时间其实只过去半年多，卓定还没度过他的十八岁生日，可残酷的变化已经悄然发生，逼迫他懂得许多不想懂，但不得不懂的道理。

不久前，高天亮装作不经意地问过卓定礼物的事，卓定再三强调不要买太贵重的，送个QQ自带的免费蛋糕都行。当然不至于这么磕碜，他还是存了点私心，要送就送天天都能见到的，思来想去，盯上了卓定床头的玩偶。上淘宝逛了一圈，没有特别满意的，正好有个同学在日本搞代购，高天亮就托他从蒜头王八的故乡带个正宗的回来。漂洋过海了大半个月，还在海关卡了一阵，堪堪在521送到，宿舍里却只剩高天亮一个了。

黄琛还没收假，卓定这几天都早出晚归，应该是去新俱乐部试训了。他把玩偶在柜子里放好，走时想落锁，想了想又没这个必要，说不定卓定今晚根本就不回来呢。rank到傍晚，他有点饿了，上楼想拿点零食来吃。房门还是紧闭，天色昏暗，外头阴阴的好似要落雨。他摸索着去开灯，却给大敞的柜门绊了一下，差点跌倒。苍白灯光涌到屋里，映亮对面床上鼓起来的被子，听到动静，卓定缓慢地转过身看着他，眼眶泛红。

“你哭过？”高天亮抽了几张纸巾走过去，坐到他床边。

卓定摇了摇头，带着些微鼻音同他说：“夏季赛我上不了场了。”

“怎么回事？！”

他张大眼睛，茫然地回答：“好像是合同问题，我不太清楚。”他在被子底下把自己紧紧地蜷缩起来，半个妙蛙花的脑袋漏了出来，高天亮这才发现卓定把它搂在怀里。

他打电话去问刘谋，当初约定的半年租借期已过，TOP开出天价要买卓定，但LPL的选手注册都以一年为限，苏宁不肯放人，两家俱乐部同时把knight放上了夏季赛名单，上报到联盟，换来一纸禁赛令。来龙去脉三言两语就讲清，现在再去追究谁是谁非已失去意义，万钧重的沉默压得高天亮的心不断朝下坠，刘谋叹了口气，“你多照顾他一下……你应该是最懂他的。”

他怎能不懂。

如果要以自己的职业生涯为题材写本自传，薄薄一本书里有一多半都写着同一个字：等。他甚至还没来得及被伤病与舆论击垮，在这之先，就已经无数次地在希望的泥淖里浮浮沉沉，难窥天光。

高天亮好像听到隐于暗处的命运之神在得意地笑，笑他痴傻，心愿成真怎么竟然哽咽。你看，你在泥潭里一个人多孤单，现在这只即将高飞的纸鸟折了翅，坠下来同你作伴，还不谢我仁慈？

不是这样的，不该是这样……怎么会这样。

空中劈响一条炸雷，好像将天穹撕成两半，顷刻间暴雨就从天裂中滚滚而来，卷走了最后一线白昼的柔光。高天亮回到寝室，看见卓定怔怔地望着窗子外头，深沉压抑的，永夜般的景象。他走过去拉上窗帘，把那些狂暴的闪电隔绝在外，尽量平静地同卓定说：“天黑了，睡吧。”

“我不困。”卓定嘟囔着，却还是乖乖地闭上了眼睛。

“睡过去点。”

卓定不明所以地朝里挤了挤，下一秒暖融融的重量就落在身边的床铺上，放在他头顶的手把他的头发薅得乱七八糟，然后顿了顿，用别扭的姿势圈住了他。单人床上睡两个人属于超载，幸好他们都挺瘦，即使如此也显得有些局促，前胸后背紧贴在一块。高天亮不自在地动了动，“挤不挤？”

“不挤，”卓定又给他腾了点地方，片刻后闷闷地说，“谢谢你，小天。”

他们就那么挤在狭窄的单人床上，度过了零点，迎来卓定的十八岁生日。

即使是YM时期的老队友，也经常忘记高天亮其实比卓定还小两个月，到苏宁以后更没几个人知道这事了。黄琛算一个，他和卓定有点一见如故的感觉，真正和另一个室友熟起来却是在夏天。要论缘由，大抵是因缘际会之下他们拿到了相似的剧本：高振宁之于高天亮就如同卓定之于黄琛，前者的退场空出了首发位置，后者只是顺理成章地顶替上去，而非在轮换竞争中胜出。

这当然有点伤自尊，但无论如何，有比赛打总是好事。而黄琛还比高天亮更倒霉一点，只当了一个月的首发，俱乐部就从甲级买了新中单，光速顶替了他的位置。那段时间宿舍里不可或缺的日常就是比惨，每次黄琛抱怨板凳好凉时高天亮都要冷笑一声，提醒他这还有个板凳界的老资历，然后大家达成共识，还是卓定最惨，至少他们都还存在理论上的上场可能，而卓定可是直接被禁赛了。

在排位里神挡杀神的卓定打了个喷嚏，怀疑自己是不是感冒了。

高天亮生日那天苏宁恰好有比赛，还是飞到西安客场作战，前一天下午基地就空了，只剩高天亮和卓定留守。其他队员过生日，俱乐部总会组织简单的庆祝，高天亮倒没指望有人想起自己，只是迈向成年的一天也要在排位里度过，确实有那么点小小的失落。

快到零点时有人在背后喊他，他转头一看，卓定提着个盒子，放在桌上打开，现出一块奶油蛋糕切片。卓定解释道：“我们两个应该吃不完整个蛋糕，不能浪费。”高天亮问他：“你什么时候买的？”他得意地笑起来，“今天我特意起早了，去附近的面包店订的。”盒子底部躺着支小小的蜡烛，卓定说，“本来散装蛋糕不送这个的，我求了店员姐姐她才破例给了一根。”

他笨拙地把蜡烛往切片上斜斜一插，摸出打火机来点燃，在幽幽地摇曳着的烛光中点点头，“嗯，果然还是这样比较有气氛。”卓定抬起眼睛看着高天亮，凝望了片刻后垂下眼，这道心无旁骛的目光是如此地温柔纯粹，好像他瞧着的是什么无比珍贵而易碎的东西，连长时间的注视都难承受。高天亮情不自禁地伸手过去覆在他眼上，密匝匝的睫毛在他掌心颤动，卓定同他说，“许个愿吧。”

“明年我们都要比现在更好——好很多。”

“说出来就不灵了呀。”

高天亮挖了一大勺蛋糕塞进嘴里，边吃边遏制住鼻酸的冲动，“没事，咱不信那些玄学。”

温馨气氛被电话铃声打断，黄琛在那头没好气地说，“还是勉为其难地祝你生日快乐吧。”

“……”

“喂？聋了？”

“芬芬，小天他好像感动哭了。”

“我没哭，你别听卓定瞎说，”高天亮抹了把脸，“今天比赛好好打，输了回来请我吃饭。”

“卧槽，我都上不了场，输了关我屁事啊，高天亮你还是人？”

那天晚上两个留守基地的人谁也没去休息，较着劲一样地rank冲分。一局结束，卓定出去上了个厕所回来，当日的寿星已趴在桌上睡着了。电脑界面停留在韩服排行上，鼠标指向卓定高居榜首的大号，而高天亮自己的号总算没有那么遥不可及，在漫长的时间里，他终于一点点地填上了那道横亘于他们之间的天堑。窗外天光将明未明，正是黎明前的至暗时刻，卓定有一瞬间的恍惚，好像那个雷雨之夜持续了大半个夏天，直至今日，天空仍未放晴。

高天亮睡得很安静，太安静了，以至于让卓定产生荒谬的错觉，手指探到稳定的鼻息才放下心来。冥冥之中他同去年地下室里的高天亮产生了奇妙的共鸣，在某个特定的时刻，积郁已久的痛苦突然剧烈到难以忍受，如同跌倒在地的孩童，亲人到场后才开始放声哭泣。

他拿起高天亮送的小米六发了条微博。

还要这样过多久……

不能上场的日子终结于转会期来临之时。板凳三人组里最早决定去向的毫无疑问是卓定，天价合约虽迟但到，各大自媒体跟着蹭了波热度，大肆宣传“2018最贵新人”的名头。黄琛起哄要他请吃饭，越贵越好，遭到无情拒绝后不服气地问：“你这么抠门干嘛，攒老婆本啊？”这句话抛出来之后寝室里出现了短暂的冷场，接着黄琛后知后觉地发现不对劲，卧槽他刚才为什么看了一眼高天亮？高天亮为什么一点反应都没有？为什么他们两个好像对什么可怕的事情心照不宣留我一人像个傻逼一脸懵逼？

高天亮终于说话了：“你对自己的定位还是很明确的，爸爸很欣慰。”

操，他怎么把最后半句说出去了。

最终还是高天亮自掏腰包请了顿饭，席间他和黄琛仍然就父子问题争论不休，闹了半天他们发现卓定在旁边笑得像真正的慈祥老父亲，顿觉无趣，安静下来吃完了这顿海底捞。又是在厕所，高天亮看着自己微信上弹出来的新消息，再一次感叹命运的奇妙。排位认识的中单是LPL久负盛名的大腿，这个大腿到了新队，竟然指名道姓地要他去打野，小说都不敢写的情节竟然发生在了他身上。

doinb：新基地见，兄弟。

“嗯。”表面看上去他只是风轻云淡地回复了一个字，但实际上刚回到饭桌高天亮就被识破了，“你买彩票中三百万了？”

所谓兄弟，乃是每每在你想装逼的时候精准戳破你伪装的存在。

自第一片叶飘离窗外大树的枝头起，越来越多枯叶接踵而落，如同每年秋天注定会发生的一场场离别。不知不觉间2018年的转会期也快尘埃落定，最后一次去唱K，黄琛给自己点了首《你是没人要的小白菜》，一曲罢了，眼含热泪地宣布自己要退役回郴州老家养猪。高天亮给了他一暴栗，“没点出息，说好明年世界赛见呢芬皇。”黄琛咕噜噜灌下去半瓶果啤，幽幽地反问他，“如果我和k皇只能进一个呢，怎么说？”

“你这话说的，我要能操纵比赛，还不把自己先送进去再说——S10继续加油啊芬皇。”

终于到了不得不说再见的时刻，三个来自天南海北的少年在苏宁基地门口挥手作别，各自踏上全新的人生旅途——等等，高天亮的眼镜好像掉了。他依稀记得睡前随手把眼镜搁在床头柜上，一觉醒来却无论如何也找不到了。黄琛的车很快就要开了，还是由卓定留下来陪他去配新的。

出门时卓定忧心忡忡：“怎么办，我还是不会用导航。”

高天亮翻了个白眼：“你该不会真以为我瞎了吧。”

话虽如此，高天亮的度数确实不算浅，十米开外人畜不分的境界也差不离了。偏偏当天早上刚落过雨，街上的大小水坑数不胜数，卓定搀着他的胳膊一路走得特艰辛。好容易摸到眼镜店，门前的音箱在大声歌唱：“因为你是我的眼/让我看见这世界就在我眼前”，两人对视一眼，都忍不住笑出声来。

前脚刚回基地，后脚阿姨就拿着眼镜找上门来：“你这是不要了吗，咋跟衣服一起扔进洗衣篮里了？”高天亮对着两副眼镜有点无语，片刻后灵机一动，随手把旧眼镜塞进了卓定包里，还振振有词，“眼睛是心灵的窗户，我把窗玻璃卸下来给你，四舍五入也就是我的心跟你在一块了，懂不。”

阿姨提着垃圾桶走掉之前看了看没戴眼镜那小伙子红透了的脸，暗自感叹现在的后生仔真了不得，公费谈恋爱都玩得炉火纯青。

5.

刘青松觉得自己的室友脑子好像不太正常。高分段来来回回就是那点人，新打野也不是没在排位里见过，第一印象是这个人话不多，不太喜欢互动。确定要来FPX以后他就把这个叫高天亮的拉进了群，AD林炜翔顶着个“所有人的儿子”头衔出来冒了个泡欢迎新人，过了会聊天界面跳出来一条：初次见面，能喊我声爸爸吗？

那一刻他看透了高天亮的本质，不开口则已，一张嘴就要一鸣惊人。

真到了基地里，头一回在宿舍里见到高天亮，他却高冷地坐在床边，招呼也没打一声，埋头自顾自整理行李。刘青松进来的时候他已经收拾得差不多，剩下箱子底一块白布包着的东西，高天亮盯着它发了会呆。

为了缓解尴尬刘青松试图跟他搭话：“哎，这是个啥玩意？”

“别人送我的……不对，留在我这的。”

这语焉不详的回答反而燃起了刘青松的好奇心，他走近了点，想通过轮廓判断出它的真身，然后他被高天亮脸上的表情吓了一跳。毫无疑问他正短暂地陷落在某段回忆之中，由此而来的情绪万分复杂，又是欢喜，又是怅然。他想起卓定来看他的那一天，接着是在苏宁的重逢，以及那之后的，一整个苦涩的春天。

刚还在隔壁床酣睡的林炜翔翻了个身，砸吧着嘴像在说梦话：“啧，一看你这种就是母胎solo的，很明显是定情信物嘛。”刘青松流畅地回怼，“说谁母胎solo呢，爷可是谈过恋爱的。”林炜翔从鼻子里哼出一声，“网恋也配？笑死人了。”

高天亮在旁边拆了包装，露出一只……风筝。

这下林炜翔只好承认自己确实脑残了，因为理论上来说，这个世界上应该不存在送这个当定情信物的。但高天亮也没有要进一步解释的意思，检查完之后又把它连着行李箱一起塞回了床底下，全程顶着一张，用刘青松的话来说，司马脸。

刘青松决定无视他，打开手机开始看女团MV。林炜翔又蒙头睡了过去，诡异的和谐持续了好一会，直到高天亮不耐烦地扯下耳机，“你能不能小声点。”“哦，”刘青松凑过去瞄了眼，嘴贱了一把，“你怎么看这个啊，感觉挺弱智的哈哈哈。”高天亮平静地回答，“我觉得看一群女的跳舞看到傻乐也挺弱智的。”

本来要忍受林炜翔的鼾声就已经够辛苦了，现在空气里超标的脑残浓度更是让刘青松感觉自己要不能呼吸了。

另一方面，白家浩怀疑自己的室友在谈恋爱，并且他掌握了证据。卓定刚来那阵特别腼腆，他不主动搭话的话俩人可以相对无言一整天，但这人坐到电脑前就跟扎了根似的，恨不得活在召唤师峡谷里，吃顿饭都要靠催。所以某天他走进宿舍看到卓定居然在跟人视频，内心的震惊可想而知。

普通朋友之间聊天是不需要视频的，对面的如果不是他妈，应该就是他女朋友了，而从卓定的表情和语气判断，前者可以排除，那么真相只有一个——白家浩自信地推了推反着光的黑框眼镜，蹑手蹑脚靠近卓定，准备演绎自己精彩的推理。接着他和屏幕那头的人小眼瞪小眼，面面相觑了半分钟，甩了甩头，嗯，确实是个男的，没看错。

卓定不明所以地给他俩热情介绍，“这是我朋友高天亮，这是我新室友，我们队上单369。”

既然是男的，那应该没啥情况，白家浩八卦失败，兴致缺缺地走开了。聊的都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，晚饭吃了啥，排位又掉分了，外面在装修，好吵。他没见过卓定说这么多话，絮絮叨叨地并不有趣，甚至有点颠三倒四，但高天亮一直耐心地听他讲下去，间或插个嘴，跟他分享今天网上冲浪看到的冷笑话，真的很冷，卓定居然也很给面子地每次都笑，一点也没敷衍。

现在的友情都是这样吗，看来我还是落伍了，白家浩睡觉前如是想道。

眼见各家俱乐部的首发阵容基本都敲定，日常的训练赛渐渐开展起来。坊间传闻流出，有支没报名德杯的新队异军突起，几次都掀翻了传统豪门。TOP的训练赛战绩也不错，对上这支黑马时白家浩不免摩拳擦掌，想看看到底哪边比较厉害。

打野是个陌生的ID，叫tian，他压线有点深，对面不到10分钟就来抓，挖掘机从三角草钻出来闪现W，快得他来不及反应。他交了TP回线，没过一会河道草又冒出个地洞，雷克赛神出鬼没，从虚空中遁地而来，开始军训上路。在高强度的抓上里雷克赛还挤出时间去了波中，白家浩躺在泉水等复活，切屏到中路看了眼，knight的佐伊被逼出双招，缩在塔下瑟瑟发抖，tian帮自家中单推线，在一塔前亮起了小企鹅表情。卓定拿Q吃兵，对着亮表情，小声说，“哎呀，漏了一个。”

FPX前期建立的优势太大，没打几次团就推平了TOP基地，雷克赛在泉水前又亮起表情，泉水边缘的佐伊头上立马冒出个一模一样的，默契得像事先约好。下一秒虚空遁地兽QE同时出手，虚空猛冲扑向佐伊，成功和她同归于尽。

【所有人】knight：GG  
【所有人】tian：GG

水晶爆炸，白家浩忍不住问了句：“你俩认识啊。”

“小天就是我上次跟你介绍过的那个呀，高天亮。”

又过了几天，在他终于接受了卓定输出的“好朋友就是要经常视频”观点后，周六中午，大清早的，卓定竟然穿着队服以外的衣服出现在了餐厅，还对着光可照人的玻璃门扒拉了下自己头发。今天队里没有安排拍摄计划，那么这次一定是约会了……“嗯？小天请我吃饭啊。”

白家浩发出灵魂质问：“吃顿晚饭有必要这么早就出门吗？”

“就，好久没见了嘛，多聊一会。”不知为何，卓定脸上浮现出可疑的红晕。

白家浩终于意识到自己可能一辈子都和名侦探无缘了，把“你们明明前几天才视频过”和手里的包子一起塞进嘴，失落地叹了口气。英年早婚的熊宇龙在他身边坐下，用看透一切的口气点评，“儿大不中留。”

不是，您老家里那小姑娘才一岁不到吧，这是凑的哪门子热闹啊。

卓定在基地门口站了没几分钟，一辆出租轮胎抓地，过了个弯停在面前，车门打开，他熟练地钻了进去。高天亮吐槽他：“你也不看清里面坐的是谁，万一拐小孩的呢。”卓定挠了挠头，嘴里蹦出来一句，“你要拐我吗。”高天亮失笑，顺势抓起他搁在膝盖上的手，“嗯，拐回我们基地去，等滔博发现他们家大宝贝丢了，不得把我活剐了。”这话说得七分玩笑三分真，有两秒他还真动过念，叫司机调头开回FPX，然后呢？高天亮及时阻止“金屋藏娇”之类的荒谬词汇浮现在脑海，卓定在一旁笃信地摇头，“你不会的，他们都知道。”

“他们怎么知道的。”

“我说的啊。”卓定任他玩自己的手，理所当然地回答。

少年人间的情谊就是这样单纯又热烈，我跟你好，要昭告天下，要身边的每个人都知道。

冷不丁地高天亮举起手机遮住脸，快门声咔擦响过，卓定下意识抬手要挡，但没挡住，高天亮还把定格下来的照片拿给他看。午后光线柔和，窗外是飞掠而过的高速路护栏，窗内的大半画面里都是他，表情呆呆的，抓拍角度不算太好，有点黑乎乎。他抿起唇，“好丑，删了吧。”高天亮又来薅他头发，笑嘻嘻地，“哪里丑了，卓哥这么帅，舍不得删。”

聊天话题很快回到游戏上，这是他们的工作也是生活的绝大部分。下周TOP就要动身去西安，备战年底的又一届德杯。历年来德杯都是各路新秀登场的舞台，曾经的高天亮也是在这里第一次顶着YM的前缀出战，那时同他并肩作战的knight已经是声名鹊起的韩服路人王，而他尚且青涩，使用最有自信的英雄盲僧赢下了出道战。

他看了眼卓定，知道对方和他回忆起了同样的往事。命运兜兜转转，将他们送到对立面，即使这次不交手，春季赛也很快就会来，总要对上的。争强好胜从来不是高天亮独有，卓定也早就下定决心，要在正式对上的那天前让他看到，自己在灰蒙蒙的夏天过后有所成长，也或许同时是在向自己证明，在不能上场，却比谁都更努力的那段日子里，他做的不是无用功。

不知不觉聊到早先的NEST，卓定谈起369转述的场景，“他刚出道嘛，看到下面居然有个人举我们的灯牌，就很激动，记了好久，回来还在说这个。”高天亮低头在美团上选位置，像是没听到他的话，“选这个双人餐吗，优惠挺大的。”

卓定很快忘了这茬，第二天打开QQ时却发现高天亮把头像改成了自己的照片。他对照镜子一样的聊天或多或少还是有点不适应，问起原因，对面回过来一句，“k皇忘了我是你粉丝吗，粉丝当然要用偶像当头像。”他啼笑皆非，只当高天亮又在消遣他玩，没想到对方却认真地重拾起了这个身份，隔天就加进他的粉丝群，还一本正经地自我介绍，“大家好，我是knight的弟弟。”

没人当真，这句很快就被嘻嘻哈哈地刷过去了，隔了一会，这个新来的粉丝改了个群昵称：卓不凡。他没多想，遵循自己的直觉取了这个名字，也确实没有比“不凡”更适合用来形容卓定的词了。

数日后，在千里之遥的西安，新军TOP一路不败打进德杯决赛，对阵新科世界冠军，IG。高天亮身不能至，只好在直播上观看了“偶像”的比赛。第一局赢得干净利落，第二局前期也打出了优势，二十三分钟就推掉了IG的中路水晶。在往后的几分钟里，冠军奖杯看上去已近在咫尺，只要稳扎稳打拿下这局，第三分仿佛是唾手可得。

可是他们都太紧张了，那种对胜利的过度渴望反而令这几个年轻人失误频频，先是369的刀妹再次空大被秒，紧接着对方奥恩TP绕后，在中路河道草的视野盲区放出了那个致命的大招。敌方卡莎进场，布隆在慌乱中顶反了盾，虚空之女势不可挡，收获双杀，酒桶也很快在敌方野区被包夹而死。

所幸IG也不是全无破绽，激烈的交战中TOP似乎又渐渐找回了进攻节奏，再度逼近到敌方高地外。卓定在上路伺机消耗高地塔血线，还没近到塔身，rookie的妖姬W穿墙而来，QRE一套连招上演血条消失术，即刻将他的屏幕变成黑白。短暂沉寂后山呼海啸的赞叹响起，为这不可思议的神技，为毫无疑问的对位单杀。

这波推进就此戛然而止，但局面对TOP而言仍算是有利，等三分钟后下一波兵线到来，他们仍握有进攻的主动权。IG主动在大龙坑逼团，酒桶没能抢到龙，但他成功地绕后找到了jackeylove的位置，E闪下去打掉了卡莎的第一条命，刀妹跟上输出，刚复活起来的卡莎再次倒地，这次落于下风的成了IG。

胜利的天平似乎在向TOP倾斜，他们破掉了IG两路高地，双方会战于门牙塔前，只等最后的机会，一击制胜的机会。然而在这关键时刻，18岁的冠军AD站了出来，没人说得清他是如何在瞬息万变的战局中找到那个切入点，但他确实做到了——下路水晶前的三杀，绝地翻盘。

四分钟后的远古龙团，酒桶抢到了这条龙，可于事无补，在四十五分钟的时间节点上，卡莎已经有能力接管这场比赛。顷刻间队友接连阵亡，阿卡丽E上龙坑逃走，但他什么也做不了，只能眼睁睁看着基地水晶爆炸。

漫长的、一波三折的游戏在48分钟结束，他们曾不止一次地距离胜利如此之近，但它最终化为一把流沙，从指缝间悄然溜走。这对士气的打击几乎是毁灭性的，而在BO5中，假如你不能及时调整心态，就会难以避免地滑入一败涂地的深渊。

第三、四局都在三十分钟内结束，IG队员走过来时卓定还没怎么反应过来，靠着惯性弯腰握手，等他直起身时面前已没有人了，镜头跟随胜利的队伍离开比赛席，迈向那座熠熠生辉的冠军奖杯。卓定远远地，最后向舞台中央看了一眼，太亮了，炫目的闪耀的光线追在他身后，迫使他仓皇地逃向光照不到的阴影之中。

卓定的手机第三次震动时，经理郭皓替他接起了电话，“knight手机没电了，放在我这充电，等会回去了让他打给你吧。”

“不用，也没什么大事，”高天亮顿了顿，还是小心地问，“他还好吧。”

郭皓迟疑了一会，“说实话，不太好。”他们还没有离开场馆，在休息室外，浪潮般的欢呼此起彼伏，这样的热闹没有一星半点可以分给失败者们。刚走进这扇门时所有人都勉强维持着平静，直到白家浩主动站出来道歉，他哽咽着说自己的表现太差，感觉很对不起队友。李东昱上一秒还作为队里的大哥拍着肩膀安慰他，下一秒却也撑不下去，坐倒在椅子里失声痛哭。在空气中充斥着失意的房间里卓定简直像是隐形了，郭皓拨开人群，终于在角落里找到蜷缩着的他，咬着手小声饮泣。

“他在哭？”

“嗯。”

“算了，别让他接电话了，我晚点再找他。”高天亮匆匆收了线，下意识抓过抽纸盒，抽了几张纸出来才后知后觉地突然意识到，他并没有陪在卓定身边，不能像在苏宁时那样替他擦眼泪了。他什么都做不了，只能发几条干巴巴的安慰消息过去，有那么一时半会他真的痛恨这种无能为力。

稍晚时候他收到了卓定的回复，“我想改个ID”。

“改成什么”

“加个9，knight9”

“跟厂长学的？”

“差不多吧”

即将到来的2019年已经不是knight在LPL的第一年，但他希望这是一个全新的开始，明年今日回首时，不要再留下数不清的遗憾。

第二天高天亮在自己的韩服ID后面也加了个9，将一点微末的快乐和很多很多的失落抛在身后，也将他和他一同度过的十八岁锁在记忆的橱柜中，揭开了日历上崭新的年份。

6.

如同命运女神的又一个无伤大雅的玩笑，2019年春季赛的揭幕战恰好是冬季德杯决赛的复刻，TOP再度迎战IG。开赛前夜，卓不凡在粉丝群里发了句话，“明天加油卓哥，我会去现场看你的比赛的”。这时群里已聚集近千人，再也不复苏宁时期的冷清，热热闹闹的讨论很快把这么一句无关紧要的祝福刷屏淹没过去，而此时当然不会有人猜到，他去现场不仅是为了给卓定应援，更是要在时隔近一年后，再度登上那个渴望已久的舞台，去参加揭幕战后的第二场比赛。

路上堵车堵得严重，到场馆时第二场比赛已近尾声。高天亮跟着队友从选手通道走进后台，背后的直播屏上，一切仿佛昨日重现，敌方卡莎，三杀，IG以摧枯拉朽之势推平了TOP的基地水晶，时间定格在三十一分钟。

在长长的昏暗隧道中他们错身而过，FPX队员们慢下脚步礼节性地打了下招呼，接着一个个走开，高天亮落在队尾，卓定的手垂在身侧，一触即放。彼此的手心都汗津津的，他听到卓定极轻声的一句，“小天，加油。”

在那个晚上之前，FPX的强劲实力还只存在于训练赛留下的传闻中，而即使是队伍里的五名选手恐怕也没能料到，这场2:0的比赛将会是春寒料峭中的头一道好风，送他们直上青云，迎来一波酣畅淋漓的连胜。

赛场上，tian终于不再是没有姓名的背景板，只短暂地出现在敌方精彩集锦的回放中，酒桶、赵信、蜘蛛、剑魔，不同的英雄被冠上相同ID，并最终都得以带领队伍走向胜利，越来越多的目光聚焦到他们的使用者身上，不知是哪场比赛后，开始有人这么称呼他，“明日之星”。

而在赛场下，卓不凡仍然隔三差五地在knight粉丝群里出没，不知有意还是无意，每次发表羞耻言论时都和knight本人出现的时间完美错开，只遭到了不明真相的群众无情嘲笑。

起初高天亮的想法很单纯，只是想用实际行动表明对卓定的支持，但习惯以粉丝身份发言后他渐渐发掘出角色扮演的乐趣所在，职业选手必须谨言慎行，而一个默默无闻的小粉丝可以不必顾忌太多，“畅所欲言”。整个春天，以至2019年一年中，他同卓定可预见地聚少离多，在不能见面又稍有空闲的碎片时间里，高天亮越来越多地想起卓定，由生活中无数偶然的契机触发，甚至干脆就没有任何特定的理由，只是睡醒后的第一道闪念，吃饭时的一愣神。所有这些时刻的发生地点各不相同，唯有一处共同点，而这一点时常带给他突如其来的孤独感，即使身处在吵闹的队友们之中，或站在广阔的舞台上，面对台下密密麻麻的观众。

无论他在哪里，卓定不在他身边，就好似一盘本能成为佳肴的菜少了几颗至关重要的盐，总是差了那么点味道。

积蓄日久的热烈想念以高天亮的身份难以述诸于口，于是他只好披上一层卓不凡的皮，为肆意奔涌的岩浆找到喷发口。在虚拟世界里他同别的粉丝好像没什么两样，只是格外爱幻想一些，每每有人笑他做梦，竟然想跟以自闭闻名的卓定视频，简直是天方夜谭。高天亮懒得和他们计较，美滋滋地在心里想，我不仅能和他视频，还能跟他双排，带他上分——当然，他拒绝承认有时自己才是被带的那一个。

随着潜伏日久，他的胆子越来越大，除了比赛前例行给卓定加油，危险发言也渐渐成了家常便饭。比如群里聊到官博最近发卓定发得太少，不够看，卓不凡就冒了出来，得意洋洋地宣称自己是三年老粉丝，私藏了他好多没人见过的照片。“想要的私聊我”，还真有人信了，结果自然是换来一句“开玩笑的”。

其实哪里是开玩笑，他还特意建了个相册，最早一张确实拍摄于2017年初，卓定坐在电脑前打游戏，没聚焦好，只拍到半张不甚清晰的侧脸，笼在屏幕散发的微光中。影像忠实地记录了他们相遇到相熟的历程，三个月后卓定第一次在镜头里笑了，又半个月，高天亮抓拍到他起床时揉眼睛的一幕，再往后，场景越来越丰富，盘腿坐在沙发上的卓定，走在前面，留下背影的卓定，看到路边野猫，小心翼翼伸出手摸摸头的卓定，一张张翻过去，像在放电影，往日生动鲜活地流淌到空气中，好似伸手可触。

更多时候还是在训练，或在比赛场上，毫无疑问，他为竞技而生，赛场才是最契合他的地方。挑挑拣拣之后，高天亮最喜欢的还是2017年的春天，卓定的赛场首秀，他找专业摄影借了单反，捕捉到卓定初登场的那一刻。他背后的屏幕上头一次显出Knight的ID与照片，卓定裹在一团白莹莹的光里，因为过分紧张而面无表情，鼻尖上滑落了一滴汗。

那时他是他一个人的knight，而他亦是他唯一的粉丝。

刚收假回基地，刘青松就看到打野像个神经病在床上滚来滚去，好容易停下来，又开始对着手机呵呵笑。他拿起手机佯装打电话，“喂，经理吗，高天亮傻了，麻烦把他送到精神病院去治疗一下。”一个枕头飞过来，当事人凉凉地，“当我聋了？”

与此同时，卓不凡：“卓定太帅了”

“恋爱了”

憋了一个小时，还是没憋住，在四处搜刮来的图里精选了一张，发了个微博。

“谁还不追个★呢”，附带四个表情，辅助对此给出评价，怪恶心的。

这颗星太受欢迎，作为粉丝自然欢喜，但作为高天亮，难免就有那么一次两次好多次默默吃柠檬的时候了。天天双排时不珍惜，动不动就口嗨卓定是five，等卓定真的抛弃他，跟新朋友一起玩了，他又开始后悔不迭，蹲在直播间越看越气，往群里一瞅，开屏暴击，“小卓很宠奇犽”。如果给此时的高天亮加上动画效果，应该有几把冷箭嗖嗖往他身上扎，扎得头顶的血条不断朝下掉，hp-1，hp-1。

卓不凡：“卓定应该更喜欢天吧”

“懂的都懂”

无人理会，半晌后有人敷衍地回了句，“或许吧”。

何以解忧，唯有排位。

又是一个没有比赛的，平平无奇的日子，一波八连胜后俱乐部终于想起营业这回事，安排工作人员给所有队员建了粉丝群。高天亮加了群就打训练赛去了，回来一看，大事不妙，有个刚进群的粉丝发了隔壁卓定群的截图，“这个卓不凡是小天本人吗”。还没等他否认，管理已经把他卖了，“是本人”。那粉丝发了一串省略号，接着羞耻的对话截图一张接一张蹦出来，也没人帮着撤回，大家看热闹都看得很开心。

最新一条简直是典型的迷妹发言，“我说他有女朋友，那他现在就有了”。高天亮何出此言呢，承接上文，主要是因为春心萌动的卓不凡在群里狂吹彩虹屁之余，不免有人好奇如此帅气的卓定是否还单身，众人对此议题的认知很快达到高度统一——knight一看就是注孤生的那种人。高天亮看着看着莫名就有点不高兴，又不能太明目张胆，灵机一动，安排卓不凡以女友粉的身份出场，来了这么一句。

本句极大地加快了“哈哈哈哈”刷屏的速度，已经达到让人眼花的地步，惨遭公开处刑的高天亮愤而关闭群聊，但隔壁群总能在这种时候精准补刀：小卓又在和chovy双排了，大家快去看啊。

离骚里的名句改一个字就能用来形容他此刻的心情：长太息以掩涕兮，哀人生之多艰。

到了三月，春季赛进入第七周，赛程已过半，FPX与TOP分居积分榜一二名位置，因此这场强强对话也被称为“天王山顶之战”。四天前输给RNG的比赛暴露出了一些队伍里的不稳定因素，FPX全队都在自觉加练，高天亮直到10号早上才有空打开QQ，有点悲催地发现，和卓定养了几个月的巨轮没了。

他想了想，发了条消息过去，“卓哥手下留情啊。”

到了休息室，等待化妆的间隙里回复进来了，“那你也少抓点中吧tut”

玩笑归玩笑，真到了兵戎相见的时候，谁也没有手软半分。这是个快节奏的打架版本，游戏很难再被拖到真正意义上的后期，在这样的背景下，前期的对线强度就显得殊为重要，尤其是中路。doinb固然是队内的灵魂人物，可教练和队员们都明白，过于依赖某个人的队伍是走不远的，为了长远发展考虑，战术体系的适当转变是必需的。

改变总是会带来或长或短的阵痛期，这场比赛的失利便是明证。与第一局的瑞兹不同，在第二、三局中doinb尝试了卡尔玛和厄加特这样相对“非传统”的中单英雄，但效果并不十分理想。雪上加霜地，他的对位选手拿到了妖姬和库奇，都是卓定相当擅长的英雄。三局打完，knight又斩获两次MVP，在春季赛的MVP榜上一骑绝尘，甩开第二名老大一截。

后来居上的第二名复盘时愁眉苦脸，教练以为他心态还没调整好，特意过来关照他，结果高天亮幽幽地吐出一句，“硬币哥能不能多死几次，少抢几个MVP啊。”金泰相从手机里抬起脸，危险地眯起眼睛，“嗯？小天你说什么？”

“哦，我说硬币哥太牛逼了，下次我躺好等你carry就行。”

凡是有榜单的地方就会有比较，从前只能在韩服rank里埋头苦追，而今高天亮终于扬眉吐气，得以把自己的ID和knight一起，摆在越来越多为人瞩目的排行榜上。而在他本人多次明示、暗示的不懈努力下，各位主持人在采访时也会不时提起对方，给他们创造一点隔空喊话的机会了，对此天卓最大粉头卓不凡同学表示非常欣慰。当然在镜头面前还是要做足姿态的，所以在又一个接力比赛日，FPX先以2:0获胜，当任栋问到高天亮“有什么想对那位正在调试的中单说”时，他忍不住口是心非地回答，“TOP可以赢，BLG也可以赢，MVP不给k-night就行”。

结果还真被他奶中，两个MVP都落到TOP的AD loken身上，赛后采访里有人给卓定转述了高天亮的话，回去以后他就收到偶像发过来的哭哭表情，“小天太猛了，MVP都让给你吧”。

深谙能屈能伸之道的高天亮立刻认怂：“开玩笑的开玩笑的”

想了又想，他还是决定用这样一句期待已久的话为春天的常规赛划下句点。

“决赛见啊kk”

“好”

季后赛前有几个短暂的休息日，各种乱七八糟的拍摄任务接踵而至，又一个阳光明媚的周日，卓定又又又进入了失联状态，到傍晚才回复他友谊的小船：俱乐部要拍一个愚人节特辑，拍了好久。

“什么玩意”

“官博明天应该会发吧”

卓语十级证书获得者从这看似不搭噶的回复里嗅到一丝不寻常的气息，这是在暗示什么？

次日，高天亮抱着手机从早等到晚，特别关注倒是震了好几次，说好的视频却连个影也没见着，他简直要怀疑这是卓定跟他开的愚人节玩笑了。时钟走到晚上十一点，这一天眼看就要过去，在他快沉不住气的前一秒，微博推送总算姗姗来迟：《滔滔不绝》愚人节特别篇……

官博很懂事，特意@了他，高天亮看了看进度条，果断拉到最后。作为彩蛋单独出镜的卓定被要求进行一次快问快答，不假思索地回答出听到问题时的第一想法。

“喜欢猫还是喜欢狗？”

“狗。”

“喜欢吃甜粽子还是咸粽子？”

“咸粽子。”

“喜欢小天还是……”

卓定打断了这个问句，笑了起来，“小天。”

全世界我最喜欢你，所以无论天平的另一端放上怎样的筹码，我都可以毫不犹豫地给出答案，它会偏向有你在的那一方。

虽然稍后就补上了一句欲盖弥彰的“愚人节快乐”，也丝毫不影响高天亮幸福感爆棚，把那短短几十秒翻来覆去回放了好多好多遍，直到他闭上眼睛就能看到卓定在他面前笑得那么开心，听到千千万万次呼唤中，最特别的那一声小天。

在这个特别的日子里，很多平时不敢说出来的话都可以借玩笑的形式说出，例如告白。

有一小会高天亮很想打个车到TOP基地去见他，捅破那层薄薄的窗户纸，令旷日持久的，漫长的等待结束在今夜。这种冲动是如此地狂热，以至于在那几分钟里他将长久以来积攒下的克制抛了个精光，抓起外套和手机跑下楼，冲到马路旁边，被冷风一吹才渐渐冷静下来。

这不是一个合适的时机，或许以后会有那么一天，让他感到自己有资格做出一个承诺，但不是今天，不是现在。春天还没有结束，他们的下一次见面应该是在决赛舞台上，夏天也是，还有那之后的，几个月前看上去还遥不可及的世界赛……

在内心深处，他不是没有羡慕过高振宁拿的剧本，第一次进世界赛就能夺冠，多少人梦寐以求的运气和实力。历经整个常规赛的磨合后他开始相信，这个剧本对于2019年的FPX和tian而言并非天方夜谭，而在金雨降落之前，他要做的所有事就是破除面前的一切阻碍，哪怕横在前路上的是knight。

他必须向他，也向自己证明，离开彼此是一个正确的决定。

但喜欢这种事，即使捂住嘴巴也会从眼睛里跑出来，隔天的采访里记者问到他最想和谁单独出去吃饭，高天亮仍然下意识地作答，“k-night吧，因为关系很好，很想念他。”他总是这样念卓定的ID，好像在替他保守一件秘密，只有两人知晓这叫法的来源。

那次采访里很多选手都回答了这个问题，可能是巧合，卓定和熊宇龙的回答恰好就在他后面，前者仍旧笑得腼腆，几无犹豫便给出答案，“tian吧，因为他上次也提到我了。”

尽管经常有人调侃他“单方面追星”，但高天亮心里清楚，他的想念从来就不是没有回应，即使表达方式往往幼稚又别扭，卓定也会不厌其烦地、一次又一次地用自己的方式告诉他，他的心意早已被珍而重之地收藏好，没有一点一滴浪费掉。

你很想我，而我也是。

7.

凭心而论，高天亮的运气虽然算不上好，也不能归到最差的那一档，去年夏天还在和黄琛一起当衔泥巴的灰燕，转眼就飞上枝头变凤凰，拿league of legends里的legend来形容这段经历也不为过。

但命运女神好像格外爱和他开玩笑，既然他想要拿高振宁拿过的剧本，那就要贯彻到底，在春季赛的半决赛里和对手鏖战五局后落败，饱尝功败垂成的苦涩。

对卓定而言，情况要更糟一点，在经历了两次冲击LPL失败和整个赛季的上场禁令之后，打职业的第三年里，他仍然难以摆脱压在头顶的大山带来的窒息感。当他还是YM.Knight时，这两座大山的名字分别叫做LGD和VG，两年过去，他从甲级打到顶级联赛，队名和队友都换过两批，山却如影随形而来，跟着Knight9换了个名字，IG。

德杯，春季常规赛，再到如今的半决赛，TOP第三次倒在了IG的面前。

这次卓定的心态倒是平稳了不少，没等高天亮问起，就主动来找他聊天，“过几天就要见面啦，小天赢了的话请我吃饭吧。”发出去才看到时间已经是凌晨四点，他晃了晃神，下意识地点了那个点过上千次的按钮，开始排队。

他选了佐伊，在泉水里等待出战时才反应过来，这是几小时前的第四局里他选择的英雄。IG先拿到赛点，他们被逼到悬崖边上，输一局就要告负。第三局里他拿了阿卡丽，挽狂澜于既倒，但奇迹没能上演两遍，比分最终定格在3:1。

回到rank里，整场都是他最熟悉的那种节奏，打野让蓝，前期起飞，队友也自觉地让出三路兵线给他发育，于是佐伊很快就杀到超神，无人能挡。卓定盯着水晶碎裂的动画效果发了会呆，突然觉得，自己还是有一点难过，只有一点点，纸巾都用不到两张的那种。如果比赛能像上分一样容易就好了……

TOP-Knight9：对不起大家夏季赛会突破自己的

这座城市里的另一个基地内，特别关注震醒了高天亮，他睡眼惺忪地爬起来想了很久，删删改改，最后只发出几个字。

TTTian9：bo5是神

卓不凡：还是k皇请我吃吧，我等着

季军赛前日，FPX官博放出预告海报，画面上正是身着各自队服的高天亮与卓定，他们在半空中飞向彼此，脚下是灯火辉煌的杭州，此次比赛的所在地。

是命运让他们相遇又分离，兜兜转转到今日，成为场上对手、场下挚友的奇妙关系，文案写得很绝，“相信命运，更相信自己”。

下午三点，FPX抵达LGD主场，调试完设备往休息室去的路上，高天亮脱了队，从之前拜托的工作人员手里接过一个小纸袋，上面印着TOP俱乐部的LOGO，是每场赛前都会发放的官方应援物。官博正好路过，塞给他一张对叠起来的签名纸，并露出了慈母般的微笑。

“这不是上次那个粉丝拿过来找我签的……”话音戛然而止，他不甚美观的签名下面多了排小学生笔迹，一字一画认真地写下自己的ID：knight，两个并列的ID外围还圈着个歪歪扭扭的爱心。

官博察言观色，适时补上一句，“这个心是卓定画的噢。”

高天亮表面淡定地哦了一声就要把纸往兜里塞，官博伸手找他要，“给我拍个照。”他警惕地把东西藏到身后，“不是送给我了？”

“这是人粉丝的，就是给你看一看，没有别的意思哈。”

“？这什么粉丝，一点都不懂……”

“你说啥？”

“没啥，”高天亮挠了挠头，“咳，能不能跟她打个商量，我给她多签几个，这个就送我了吧。”

蒜头王八都这么卑微了，官博也不忍心再逗他了，“本来就是送你的，拿好吧。”

趁高天亮心情好，官博举起相机为他拍下几张照片，其中一张里他抱着卓定的应援站在舞台边缘，回首望向台上的显示屏，即将出战的TOP首发队员合影在上面一字排开，他的视线停驻在正中间，卓定所在的位置。后来高天亮翻看照片时一眼就看中了这张，因为它简直像是2017年的重现，那时他也是这样，在台下仰望着卓定，从台下走到台上，短短几步，他走了两年。位置变了，心情却没变，打完比赛摸到手机，高天亮干的第一件事就是改个签名。

「恍若太阳般耀眼」

约好要请的饭还没有兑现，经理通知高天亮：明天有活动安排，你跟阿超出去一趟。

“什么活动？”

“去了就知道了。”

除了出去约会，高天亮还真不太想动，试图耍赖，“能不能不去啊。”

他也就是皮一下，没想到经理答应得很爽快，“行，那我跟那边说你没空，不去了。”

“等等，那边是哪边？”

次日上午，高天亮站在TOP基地门口，受到以官博为代表的全体工作人员热烈欢迎，一脸麻木地想，原来这就是CP粉认亲现场，而他兼任粉头和正主两重身份，一时间竟然不知道该明喜还是暗爽，真是承受了十九岁的年纪不该承受之重。

一路上还不停地有“路人”来围观，阿超跟着他好好享受了一次动物园里大熊猫的待遇。刚进厅就迎面碰上了卓定和熊宇龙，一人手里提了个袋子，说是阿姨刚做的早点，让他们带着路上吃。理论上来说，这是一次普通的休赛期团建活动，但TOP方面并没有任何人对混入其中的两个“外人”表示惊讶，也或者他们早就在卓定潜移默化的影响下把某人划出了外人的范畴。

见不着时日思夜想，真见着了，高天亮倒开启了哑巴模式，卓定不晓得他心里那些个弯弯绕绕，拿筷子戳了个烤面块喂给他，“吃了吗。”高天亮一口吞了，含糊回答，“吃了。”

“那你还吃得下啊。”

“没事，我没吃饱。”

高天亮的胃挺给面子，硬是撑到卓定把手里的半袋都投喂完才打出个响亮的嗝。卓定跟他对视了一眼，又一次不约而同地笑出声来。

狼人杀是个对新手不怎么友好的游戏，应邀而来的小苍给大家介绍了下规则，卓定眼睛里晕乎乎地转圈圈，拿胳膊肘捅了捅旁边的高天亮，“你听懂了吗。”

“反正就是杀人吧，互杀，还有复活什么的。”

卓定似懂非懂地眨了眨眼，“太复杂了，等会你能杀的话先把我杀了吧，我想划水。”

在划水这点上，在座的几位英雄所见略同，吴尧和熊晖东倒是想认真玩，无奈猪队友太多，还有白家浩这种搅屎棍的存在，想赢真是难如登天。当然，无论场上的局势多么波云诡谲，角落里的笨比一号和笨比二号都划水划得岿然不动，还动不动就凑在一块窃窃私语，场外的摄像、后期和官博等一干围观群众不禁再次感叹自己搞到真的了，自不必提。

休赛期留给高天亮更多胡思乱想的空闲时间，某天他甚至无聊到开始畅想猴年马月，他和卓定终于结束爱情长跑步入婚姻殿堂，在婚礼上发表感言的时候他要感谢哪些人。名单越拉越长，从刘谋开始，到苏宁、FPX和TOP官博，再到各家工作人员，现在还要加上联盟官方了——好好的一个洲际赛预热，怎么就非要单独把他俩拉出去拍个特辑呢，哪个天才想出来的主意，该赏！

一个普通的周五，DMO打野王鹏打开韩服准备上一波普通的分，作为黄金左手的新宠之一，他拿着双排的号码牌找到了自己的好兄弟：排吗？

回复姗姗来迟：在打训练赛。

此时的王鹏并不知道，卓定竟然破天荒地撒了谎，他正和高天亮以及自家工作人员挤在出租车后座上，前往婚礼彩排……啊不，节目录制现场。然而众所周知，除了卓定以外的所有人都在给他俩助攻，工作人员抓拍下的天卓合照几经辗转，流传到了某个超话里。真相虽然会迟到，但终于没有缺席，半个月后王鹏再次被同一个理由拒绝，来自东方的神秘力量指引他看到了那张合照——说好去打训练赛，你却偷偷背着我去约会，他不禁痛心疾首地截图发给了卓定，换来了两个句号。

如果高天亮在现场，他应该会帮卓定编个知乎体回答：我的双排对象也在磕我和我家打野的CP怎么办，在线等挺急的。

提到我们的另一位主人公，就不得不再多说一句，自从录完那期视频，刘谋在高天亮心中的地位一下跃升到了证婚人的级别，用网上冲浪学到的术语来描述，“嫖老师太会磕了，粉头的位置拱手相让。”也确实没有比刘谋更适合来作旁白的了，他们在他的俱乐部相遇，也从这里一前一后地正式踏上了职业路，从YM到苏宁，再到分别去往TOP与FPX，他见证了这对中野职业轨迹的每一次转折。

“想说什么就说什么，相信后期是万能的。”拍摄前，导演如是说。

拍摄过程中或多或少还是借了台本的帮助，但有很多话也确是高天亮心中所想，只是从未系统地表达过。

在最终呈现出来的版本中，高天亮的第一句话便是：“我以前总是感觉你更加耀眼一点嘛，knight，现在我要追上你。”两年多的时光被浓缩在这八分二十五秒里，等高天亮自己看到成片那一刻，他也有一瞬的恍惚，每一句轻描淡写的台词背后往往都藏着十数个，以至更多的难眠之夜，一帆风顺从来就不是tian和knight青春的写照。可是当他们谈起辛酸往事，那个在苏宁并肩作战的春天，高天亮只会笑着说“赢不了”，卓定也跟着他笑，依旧温吞地，“打不过，打任何中单都打不过”。

他早已过了会为卓定的自我苛责发火的年纪，每个人都应该有属于自己的，消化失败的方式，对于高天亮，他正在学着接受自己并不完美，却一直在不断成长的事实。光与影总是相伴而生，隐于阴影之中的梦魇和随之而来的压力其实从未有片刻远离，但他开始尝试去直面它们，并坦承自己的恐惧，“有时候会担心，比赛里发挥不了训练赛里那样的实力”。

2018年冬天的转会期是一道分水岭，在那之前，相较于高天亮，卓定的确可以称得上是“一路高歌”的，即使在不能上场的2018年夏天，围绕着他的讨论也并未因此止歇；而在这之后，已过去近半的2019年，以及即将到来的夏天里，掩盖在命运的迷雾之后，又一次戏剧化转折的雏形已经初显，只是身处其中的两个少年尚难窥见它的全貌。

他将跻身至高之地，广袤而孤寒的宇宙之中，太阳也在他脚下，隔着条银河与他遥遥相望。

无论如何，他们对彼此仍然是特别的，亚索和猪妹是两人间又一个共有的秘密，每每提及，总能换来相视一笑。此时，以至未来，高天亮都坚信这种默契不会随时间流逝而褪色，他知道卓定亦如是。

8.

第一次看到有人喷他的时候，高天亮其实还有点想笑。可回溯的时间段大致是在春天的两连败之后，接下去的两场虽然赢了，但比分都是2:1，过程也略显曲折，节奏紧跟着就来了。整个队里除了金泰相，其他人都算不上什么明星选手，在春季赛以前也绝无可能竞争各自位置上的第一阵容，而即使是金泰相也常被诟病巅峰期已过，还留在赛场上只是“想混”。

就这么一套与星光璀璨无缘的班底竟然豪取八连胜，对于超出自己理解范围的事物，质疑的声音总是比肯定的更刺耳一点，理智上高天亮完全明白，这是每个打出点名堂的职业选手的必经之路，但实际接受起来总归没那么轻松。

有些喷子姑且算得上讲道理，喷他菜还带上了操作集锦，有些地方回放起来确实让他自己都不忍直视，但更多的则是在不断挑战人类的道德底线，逻辑或是理性都荡然无存，直逼面门的唯有恶兽的腥臭吐息。

不断有人拿他和别的打野比较，说他只是运气好，抱上了大腿，他在苏宁打的那几场少得可怜的比赛也被翻了出来，评论这么写道，“这个比去年还菜得离谱，黄金左手都带不动他，不知道今年走了什么狗屎运”。附和与反驳各占一半，接着很自然地，有人贴出年初他在knight粉丝群里的发言，躲在键盘后的失败者又开始用自己阴暗的脑回路揣测动机，“他一定很酸吧，故意恶心人，搞别人心态？”，“兄弟盟，我吐了，你们呢”。

看到这些之前他正例行在群里给明天有比赛的卓定加油，黄琛碰巧看到，阴阳怪气地来了句“表面上给卓定加油，其实巴不得K皇死”。平日里这样的互损再正常不过，可在当下，这句调侃成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。他反驳了几句之后突然觉得没意思，退光了所有群，缩在椅子上自闭了一会。

一刻钟，他给自己规定的时间到了，高天亮离开座位去洗了把脸，做了几次深呼吸，回来继续排位。

几天后的采访里，当他被问到自己是否已足够成熟，他想了想，这样回答，“我还小吧，还没长大”。粉丝只当他在开玩笑，只有他自己知道，在某些时刻，生长痛几乎要压垮他的脊梁，而他又要付出多大的努力，才能一切如常地迎接第二天的朝阳。

出发去洲际赛当日，一夜无眠，三点多时卓定发了条微博，“快第一次出国了，有点小紧张”，特别关注让高天亮立刻赶到，他带着自己也没察觉到的笑意给卓定评论，“我也紧张”。这趟旅程里最值得期待的就是他们又能再见面了，这是几月前洲际赛名额确定以来他就一直盼望的，冠上不同的队伍前缀后，为赛区而战是他们仅有的，能并肩的机会了。

在候机厅里他还看了会贴吧，夏季赛开赛以来IG的状态起伏不定，打野高振宁无疑是处于风暴核心中的人物，在FPX和IG的对比中他不可避免地再次被拿来和ning比较。他们同样出身于YM，这一点让嗜血的豺狼们愈加兴奋，昔日围在他身侧狺狺低吠的那一批纷纷调头扑向曾经的世界冠军，这不能不说是一种极大的讽刺。

经理走过他身边，“看什么呢，看得那么认真。”

“没什么。”高天亮收起手机，跟着队伍走向登机口。

两小时的飞行将他们从上海带到首尔，但所谓的出国其实只是换了个地方训练，还由于经验不足暴露出不少纰漏，整一周的时间里忙乱得像真的上了战场，饭都没好好吃过几顿。第一场就要打KZ，对面首抢了版本大热的辅助猫咪，拉克丝、泰坦也相继被封锁，逼得FPX只能拿下牛头作为替代。在ban选的短短几分钟里高天亮大脑放空，教练的提醒才让他回过神来，意识到该选打野了。

他想起以YM.tian的身份打的第一场比赛，加入苏宁后的首战，都是在德杯，他拿了同一个英雄。“挖掘机和盲僧都可以，”教练在等待他的回答，他深吸了口气，做出了自己的选择，“瞎子吧。”

那场盲僧以高地上一波极限距离的二段Q闪R秒杀对方AD荣膺当日精彩集锦之首，但光靠一个人秀是没法赢下比赛的，下路组合的对线劣势在开局前便已注定，更直接的导火索是野区输的那波团，大龙拱手相让，经济差距渐渐拉大，慢性死亡。

下台以后他没有去碰手机，常平从休息室里走出来，他是高天亮的替补，他们之间的关系一如去年他和杨志浩的，还要更亲近一点，因为刘青松搬出寝室后常平成了他新的室友。尽管不能上场，常平也一直在密切关注比赛的走势，他先是拍了拍高天亮的肩膀，赞他最后那波操作太秀了，又很快地以场下的观众视角开始复盘，一路走到采访间，他们还在讨论这场比赛会不会存在更优解的可能。

只有当一支队伍里的每个人都拥有极其强烈的求胜心，他们才可能复刻2019年由FPX写就的传奇，一飞冲天。

到韩国前高天亮还在网上找了点攻略，一股脑全发给卓定，明示要他请客。这也就只能停留在美好的愿景层面，其实彼此都心知肚明，赛程那么紧，根本就没时间出去逛。明明住在同个酒店，却只有全体队伍开碰头会时能短暂会面，大抵是老天也看不下去，第三个比赛日开赛前，高天亮发现自己的眼镜腿有点松动了。找副替换的已经来不及，但打到一半镜框掉了显然更可怕，他想了想，不太抱希望地发消息给卓定，“你有多的眼镜没”。

隔壁休息室里，卓定无比自然地从包里掏出高天亮的旧眼镜递过来，他低头换眼镜，忍不住问，“你怎么还带着它。”

“你可能会用到嘛，而且……”而且什么，他却不继续往下说了，只是浅浅地笑了一笑。高天亮回想起自己把这个留给卓定时说了什么，倏然间闹了个大红脸，飞也似的逃走了。

第二天，也是决赛日，所有人都早早抵达赛场，聚在一起开最后一次会。对手实力不容小觑，在安排出场顺序时教练团队考虑到了所有可能性，其中就包括0:2落后的情况。为了争胜，LCK方面极有可能将他们的王牌黑马GRF安排在最为关键的第三局出场，而综合LPL四支队伍的实力和状态，似乎唯有FPX能与之一较高下。

不幸的是，这种假设在接下来的几个小时内变成了现实。IG首战失利，随后SKT也以丰富的大赛经验轻取TES，重逾千斤的期待压到了这支年轻的队伍身上，如果他们没能力挽狂澜，可以想象，3:0的惨痛结局会招来狂风骤雨般的指摘。

结果大家都知道了，doinb的贯口里又添了一句“今年洲际赛的潘森”，和“去年洲际赛的克烈”对仗工整。比赛结束得很快，却也算不上是碾压，前期积累的优势在一波下路越塔里全数葬送，每个人都清楚对手的可怕之处，哪怕只是一个再细微不过的失误，一旦被抓住，一切就全完了。

高天亮的手又一次难以控制地抖了起来，他已经咽下过够多次失败的苦果，而在今天，再度陷入绝境的当下，他不能，也不会再犯错。极度的兴奋与专注之中，他把握住了惩戒的最佳时机，在大龙出生后不久，二十四分钟的节点拿下了这个至关重要的buff。

由于韩国队伍是主场作战，前两局结束时全场都响起了压倒性的欢呼，这局终了，FPX却给主场观众带来了短暂的、真空般的沉默。扶大厦于将倾的英雄们离开战场，一阵稍小的喝彩声音如同温柔的海浪挟裹着他们的背影，高天亮回头看向观众席，依稀能辨认出几个印着FPX的灯牌在人群中挥舞，仿佛在异国他乡的夜空，有几颗稀疏的星子是为他，为他们而亮。

刚下舞台，高天亮就被抓进采访间，余霜先恭喜他赢下比赛，紧接着就抛过来一句，“今天滔博官博发的视频你看了吗？”像是看出他想装傻，马上补充道，“就是knight对chovy说撒浪嘿呦那个，如果你没看的话可以去看一下。”

高天亮无奈，只好老实回答，“看过了。”

采访正式开始，前面的问题都中规中矩，但他已经做好心理准备，果然采访快结束的时候余霜开始整活了：“最近knight在洲际赛遇到很多新朋友，尤其是chovy选手，你会不会因此有更多必胜的决心去赢下这场比赛，证明自己呢。”

某“今天的第一打野”表面稳如老狗， “其实我不是特别在意这些，朋友多是好事，最后还是我们关系比较好。”但如果他的前室友刘青松在场，一定能拆穿他慌得一批的内心：不知道是哪个sb一边偷偷ob卓定和chovy双排，一边把枕头角都咬烂了。

到了回程的飞机上，沉迷“网恋奔现”的卓定好像终于想起了自己冷落已久的正宫，路过高天亮座位时停下来问他旁边有没有人，得到肯定的回复后走到自己位置上，还扭头给了他一个恋恋不舍的眼神。

于是刚起飞没多久，坐在高天亮左边的工作人员屁股还没焐热，就被友好请求换个座位，机舱后部，滔博官博和他交换了一个“懂的都懂”的眼神，此时卓定已欣然起身，欢快地跟着高天亮跑了。

每次会面其实都不能算真正意义上的独处，他们聚在一起，谈的最多的还是游戏，昨天刚结束的那一场。卓定仍和以前，他们还是队友时一样，不管教练有没有组织复盘都会认认真真地反复回看比赛录像，跟高天亮分析ban选，自己的发挥，对手的发挥。“faker的强不光是对线，而是他真的太稳了，一点破绽都没有，跟机器人一样。”LPL知名人形AI居然说别人是机器人，高天亮忍俊不禁，卓定看到他笑，呆呆地眨了眨眼，尽管不明所以，也跟着他笑了。

过了会，卓定掏出手机，“好无聊啊，我们来玩游戏吧。”

“斗地主还是……”对着屏幕上加载出来的象棋界面，高天亮的话音戛然而止。

卓定犹自不觉，“前段时间我才发现还可以在手机上玩这个，还挺好玩的，你不会的话我教你，”他侧过脸看了看高天亮的表情，声音低了一丢丢，“不想玩就算啦。”

玩，都可以玩，只要卓定开心，什么问题都不是问题。

前座的FPX官博神出鬼没地架了个镜头过来，高天亮顶着娘家人殷切期盼的目光单方面被虐了几局，但他还是感觉自己赚了，毕竟每次卓定小小声地说“将军”的样子实在太可爱，别说区区一个帅了，整片棋盘他都能拱手相让，色令智昏的庸君也不过如此。

那天晚上久未更新的相册终于有了新照片，还是一如既往的直男拍摄技术，只能从虚化的背景勉强分辨出地点是机舱，由于连日来作息混乱，卓定脸上的痘冒得比雨后春笋还快，但高天亮浑不在意，抱着屏幕美滋滋地欣赏了好一会才去睡觉。

一个普普通通的周三，常规赛已进入后半段，而对于高天亮，今天除了是FPX和OMG的比赛日，还是他十九岁的生日。卡着点送来祝福的第一人毫无疑问是卓定，附赠一个QQ空间蛋糕，并特别注明是斥五毛巨资购买的。高天亮矜持地表示已阅，转手就截了图向黄琛疯狂炫耀，气得孤寡芬芬把他拖进了黑名单。俱乐部方面则早早就替他准备好了蛋糕，粉丝送的礼物也陆续送到，赢下比赛时还不算太晚，LPL唯一指定聚餐地点海底捞的包厢里关着灯，黑暗中只有墙上的电视屏放出亮光。随着高天亮走近，屏幕开始放映新鲜出炉的应援视频，伴随着解说的高亢喊声，他使用过的每个英雄渐次登场。高光剪辑后是特意收集的粉丝祝福，进度条滑到末尾，卓定的脸突然出现，伴随着极富生活气息的衣柜门背景祝他生日快乐。

刹那间同他一起谱写的回忆翻涌上来，高天亮好似回到空荡荡的苏宁基地里，在那段不见天日的青春中陪在卓定身边的是他，而唯一会为他庆祝生日的也是卓定。在他正式迈入成年行列的那个夜晚，除了说出口的愿望，高天亮还在心底埋下了一个秘密。他和卓定之间没有秘密，这一个是例外，但他知道或早或晚，他总会将这个秘密也同卓定分享。

灯光大亮，教练陈如治领头喊了一二三，朝夕相处的队友们簇拥着他，难得认真祝福他一次，“儿子生日快乐！”称呼出奇地统一，默契就这么被他们用在了完全没必要的地方。FPX唯一指定野爹不得不从怀缅往事的感伤中抽离，无奈地告诉自己，四个儿子都在叛逆期，自我认知不清楚是正常的，做父亲的要宽宏大量，没必要跟他们计较。

过完生日回酒店时已近凌晨，高天亮看着视频晃进房间，耳机内外同时传来卓定的声音：“祝福的话，就希望能一起去S9。”他抬头一看，刘青松的手机搁在床头，开到最大音量，视频还在播，他自己在洲际赛特辑里说过的话被重新剪辑出来，“第一次看到他的时候就感觉我们是一类人……”高天亮眼疾手快过去按了暂停，逆子意味深长地冲他笑，“啧啧，想看就大大方方看嘛，何必藏着掖着呢。”

“别关心我了，多关心关心你自己吧，咸吃萝卜淡操心。”

“我有什么好关……卧槽你干嘛？！”

|-|：@孤儿院所有人的儿子 刘青松发病了，非要你来给他讲睡前故事，不然他就不睡了，速来

|-|：十分钟不来我以后不抓下了，自己看着办

第二天出发去机场时FPX下路组双双挂上了同款黑眼圈，看起来应该是整整讲了一晚上的睡前故事。

9.

由于LPL赛区采用的是单循环赛制，每两支队伍在一个赛季的常规赛中仅会相遇一次。好巧不巧地，夏季赛里FPX和TES的对决正好是整个赛季的压轴大戏，而这两支队也很争气，赛前就已分别坐稳积分榜魁首与榜眼位置，提前保送半决赛，于是这场比赛的胜负就显得不那么重要了。

去年领跑积分榜的IG造出了“百分百胜率AD”的梗，今年也不免有观众期待FPX会不会接力整活。饶是如此，比赛开始前一个小时，当陈如治一脸严肃地问高天亮想不想打中单时，他还是有那么点意外。鉴于汉语的博大精深，他觉得自己有必要跟教练确认一下这句话是不是他想的那个意思。“战马哥你知道的，我一直都很尊敬硬币哥……”他探头张望了下四周，确认金泰相不在，语气马上变得嚣张起来，“不过一个月难免有那么三十几天想打他，毕竟他确实很欠揍。”

“不是那个打啦，唉，处在我们这么和谐友爱的队伍里，怎么能产生如此危险的想法呢，”陈如治无视了在场所有人“你脑子瓦特了吗”的震惊表情，面不改色地继续说，“反正你平时打野的时候doinb也经常来吃你的野怪，不如干脆试试让他去打野怎么样。”

“我的补刀可能有点……抽象。”

“哦你是怕被knight压得出不了塔吗，那确实蛮丢脸的，以后说不定都在knight面前抬不起头了呢。”

“别说了，我打，记得让硬币哥多来给我当狗。”

那一天，自诩大阴阳师的高天亮终于回想起了，刚到FPX时一度被战马的甜言蜜语支配的恐惧。

陈如治觉得自己一向一碗水端平，既然要快乐，那就把快乐贯彻到底，五个人一个都不能少。第一局的bp就成功迷惑到了对手、解说和场外的所有观众，大家好不容易接受了中野英雄竟然没有互换的事实，又突然发现林炜翔竟然奖励了自己一把刀妹，不禁纷纷感叹，队内地位最低的翔子哥终于站起来了，真是感人至深。往日任劳任怨的贡具人今天也受到了欢乐气氛的感召，一把铁男一把塞拉斯都秀得人眼花缭乱，赛后更是得到了“兴奋剂里一滴尿都没有”的高度评价。

而在TES这边，比赛结果固然不会对积分排名有影响，但还是或多或少地反映出了队伍里存在的问题。不是每个人都能跻身“顶尖”之列，就像一个班级里无论如何都会有第一名和最后一名，某些情况下这和努力与否没有关系，而只是一种客观存在，必须去接受的现实：白家浩还年轻，他可以用充足的时间向命运换经验，但在李东昱来到LPL的第四年，他不得不面对自己可能真的成了队伍短板的事实。

但在此刻，一切尚未成定局，还有两次机会摆在TES面前，就像在YM的那个春天，只要他们赢下春决或是升降级赛中的任何一场，LPL的大门就将对YM.Knight和他的队友洞开。

等待了近半月后，FPX在八月的最后一天先迎来了属于他们的半决赛对手，BLG。这是一场典型的“FPX”式比赛，在第一局选出偏发育的阵容，被BLG从头压制到尾的情况下，其后的三局里FPX没有再给对手任何可趁之机。当常规赛的王者回到赛场，不再有任何一支队伍能阻挡他们迈向胜利的脚步。

整场比赛的比分定格在3:1那一刻，同时宣告着这只火凤凰即将展翅高飞，去往更加广阔的世界赛舞台。镜头移向比赛台，捕捉到了高天亮，他摘下耳机后在座位上呆坐了几秒钟，直到与左手边的金泰相对视，才从队友激动到夸张的表情上真切地意识到，他们真的做到了。那一刻压抑已久的泪水终于夺眶而出，身形单薄的十九岁少年把脸埋进手掌，不断去抹湿乎乎的泪痕，他双肩发着抖，花了漫长的几分钟才勉强平复下自己的情绪。

他只是……等这一天已经等了太久、太久，那么多次反反复复的希望又失望，以至于当它成为现实，他甚至不敢相信这一切都是真实的，而不是哪个夜里因为太美好而显得格外虚幻的梦。

次日的另一场半决赛举行前，比赛台上尚还空无一人时卓定从主持人手中接过了他的第一个奖杯，在春季赛以微弱劣势输给doinb后，knight9以几近完美的98分交上了自己的那份夏季赛答卷，毫无争议地荣膺常规赛MVP。稍早时候他还和高天亮一起入选了常规赛一阵，他们虽然不能再并肩作战，却终于天各一方地发光发热，向所有人证明，他们就是这个夏天，各自位置上最耀眼的那颗星。

从九月一日到九月八日，短短一周内TES一共打了三场BO5，分别是半决赛、季军赛和S9资格赛。如此紧锣密鼓的赛程几乎没剩下多少调整的时间，卓定只是机械地重复着训练-比赛-复盘-训练的循环，而所有的情感——茫然，失落，不甘——要等到第五局终了，水晶碎裂后，才会缓慢地回到他的脑海中，并在即将到来的，漫长的休赛期里，缠绕于梦魇之中，无数次地将他从安眠里惊醒，午夜梦回，不断地、不断地重温以knight9之名征战赛场的最后一幕。

场馆太大了，几万个座位填得满满当当，他们大多为了IG而来，渴盼曾经的世界冠军续写那段逆天改命的传奇。IG没有辜负山呼海啸的欢呼，而如同去年的德杯，今年春天和夏天的每一次交手，TES仍没能打破赢不了IG的魔咒。落败的一方注定沦为背景板，卓定静静地目送着聚光灯柱从被改的“命”身上移开，同经久不息的呼喊一起，涌向今夜的真正主角。水底的维纳斯已经升出海面，垫脚的贝壳也就失去了存在价值，到了该退场的时刻。

左手边的李东昱趴在了桌上，失声痛哭，卓定看着他，不知怎么地，第一个想到的竟然是苏宁时期那场普普通通的常规赛，他拿了发条，闪R空大葬送了整场比赛。赛后他也是这样近乎崩溃地痛哭，他能明白李东昱的感受，强烈的懊悔和不甘心绞紧了五脏六腑，带来灭顶的痛苦。因为自己的失误而输，这是任何一个职业选手最难接受的一种失败，他们本能做得更好，也只要打得再好一点就能赢下来，但是没有……

他还是很难过，比之前输掉任何一场比赛都更加难过，但是现在，他或许可以先安慰一下李东昱，就像高天亮曾对他做过的那样。卓定抬起手，轻轻落在李东昱背上，拍了拍，“不要放弃……再坚持一下。”他实在不擅长激励人心，只好把手搭在那，让李东昱感觉到他的存在。片刻后AD泪眼汪汪地抬起脸，小声对他说，“谢谢。”

总有那么几个瞬间，让你突然意识到自己已经长大了，对于卓定，就是此刻，在揽着他，肩膀给他靠的人离开他之后，他终于也可以学着当时的他去安慰别人，把那份高天亮带给他的温暖传递下去，这样就好似他们其实从未分离，而一直在默然无声地守望着彼此。

出征仪式结束后回到基地，已近凌晨，高天亮开了直播，表情却并不如他应有的一样欢快，他在镜头前同观众们说，“别再送礼物了，今天就当作清明节吧。”置顶的聊天框闪烁起来的瞬间他就点开来看，卓定回了他一个哭哭的表情，是粉丝画的高天亮系列表情包。

下播后他在宿舍走廊上撞到刘青松，辅助打量了下他，没头没脑地丢出来一句，“想哭就哭吧。”高天亮莫名地啊了一声以示疑问，刘青松那张刻薄的嘴里却难得没损人，语气笃定地同他说，“你想和他一起去S9吧。”他张张嘴想反驳什么，可没能发出声音，维持着怔楞的滑稽表情站在那里，渐渐感到头顶的白炽灯光好像确实太刺眼，不得不闭上眼躲避这强光。

人类是贪心不足的生物，一旦得到就会渴求更多，于是怎样的结局都不够美满，一路走来，总会在背后不断地留下遗憾，如同每一次潮落之后，都会有贝类留在沙滩上，无法再重返深海。

卓定用一篇颠三倒四的长微博回应了高天亮“扫除阴霾，做回自己”的心灵鸡汤，他没有多余的力气去校对错别字或者加标点，仅仅只是在深不见底的沮丧的海面上挣扎着探出头冒了个泡，让所有关心他的人不必同他一样彻夜难眠。他还是习惯性地把所有责任揽到自己身上，为自己没做到最好而道歉，在最后他说给自己，也说给高天亮，说给长久以来一直支持着他，给他力量的人们，“继续加油吧 不会轻易放弃的……”

Knight9的2019年结束了，tian9的征程还在继续。

到欧洲后没多久，高天亮就把手机里的大部分社交软件都卸载了，只留下QQ和微信，队内的日常沟通多半在后者上进行，于是他只在很少的闲暇时间里才有空打开QQ，处理未读讯息。倒时差倒得他欲仙欲死，加上没日没夜的训练rank，等高天亮想起回卓定消息时才赫然发现，聊天框上头蓬勃燃烧的火苗熄灭了。

卓定去百度之后兴冲冲地告诉他，开超级会员可以续上，接着只剪五块钱头发的kk二话不说就充了一个月会员，花了整整二十块。那一刻高天亮真的很想飞回去见他，像以前无数次一样用力地薅他的头发，然后把他拉向自己，同他接吻。

结果放假的日子一拖再拖，实在是可惜。

首战输给JT后林炜翔被喷上了热搜，高天亮把微博下了回来，津津有味地欣赏了半天，输比赛的郁闷不知不觉就冲淡了不少。迟钝也有迟钝的好处，林炜翔还是老样子，队里调侃他飞哥时憨憨地一笑，“下次我还拿卡莎，有大就飞，早点打完早回家。”

虽然大家都归心似箭，比赛还是要好好打的，半决赛里IG与FPX狭路相逢，结结实实上演了四个小时的全武行，向全世界观众展示了LPL赛区火光四溅的血腥打法。北京时间11月3日凌晨，比分最终定格在3:1。去年今日，IG以碾压之势摧枯拉朽地荡平了FNC基地，捧回了LPL的八年一冠，冥冥中无形之手在上帝的棋盘上运筹帷幄，令他们的2019年结束在同一天，只是这次IG成了比分里的1，要离开决赛舞台的那一方。

决赛前几天，高天亮还是没忍住，网上冲了会浪，在微博消息栏铺天盖地的红点里手不受控制地点进了有knight出现的一条，是之前直播的录屏，卓定在嘟囔，“完了完了，火没了，”过了几分钟又开始碎碎念，“小天有点过分，他一天和我不发消息，火没了。”排进游戏后他还在边选人边委屈地抱怨，“我上次还充了超级会员把火续上了，然后又灭了，这怎么办。”

那一刻他才恍然惊觉，不知何时起他们的位置已经悄然对调，卓定成了放风筝的人，在地面上努力地踮着脚朝天空张望，企盼目光能穿透云层，追上那只翱翔天际的风筝。

QQ弹出新消息提示，在他忙于训练没有时间回复的日子里，卓定习惯了时不时就发点什么，表情包、颜文字和生活琐事把聊天框塞得满满当当，这次也自说自话一样地跟他讲，“官方邀请我去评论席了”，“要赢”。

高天亮给留守基地的工作人员打了个电话，拜托他卡着时间去寄一样东西，然后给卓定回复，“感觉只有两三成胜算，对面太猛了”。老实孩子当即指出了他话语中的漏洞，“你前几天不是还说训练赛里感觉G2挺好打的吗”。

“谦虚点没坏处”

这句倒是实话，没开赛前FPX一度有点飘，目标直指四强，第一场失利给所有人敲响了警钟，他们脚下不是阳关坦途，每一步都要小心再小心，才不至行差踏错，坠入深渊。

要比任何人都想赢，但也不要再畏惧失败，这两点看似矛盾，却奇迹般地在2019年末的FPX身上融合。把每一场比赛都当成最后一场去打，为了不留遗憾而拼尽全力，于是真正的最后一场反而很轻松，结束得比大部分观众预期的还要快。

评论席上的卓定肉眼可见地紧张，有一部分原因是他为了今天的场合穿了正装，衣服是找吴尧借的，虽然算得上合身，但难免还是感到局促。同他搭档的王多多不时抛给他话题，大多都是和高天亮有关，他大脑放空，只知道问一句答一句，战况胶着时甚至连呼吸都忘记，比自己在场上时还紧张。和高天亮一步步从YM打到苏宁，即使现在已经分开，他也始终是最了解他的人，正如高天亮所说，他们是如此的相似，所以卓定最清楚他有多想赢，多想向世界证明自己。

这次高天亮的祈愿终于上达天听，他的2019年以总决赛FMVP划下圆满句点，三局里都使用他最有自信的英雄，盲僧。这是又一个宿命的轮回，出道战到世界赛总决赛，李青陪伴他从低谷到巅峰，在金雨降落的片刻之间，他好像想了很多，又好像什么都没有想，采访话筒递到面前，酝酿日久的话就此脱口而出。

“我之前在国内看评论的时候，经常会看到很多人说我的打法像谁谁谁，其实我觉得我的风格是跟别人完全不一样的，但我之前一直没有机会证明自己。”

“现在我想说，我就是我自己，我就是天。”

如果还有什么不圆满，那就是我看向左边时会有一瞬间的恍惚，金泰相很好，是最正确的那个选择，可我还是会忍不住想到你，如果和我并肩于世界之巅的人是你，那我会比现在更幸福。

话音落下，漫山遍野的欢呼响彻寰宇，今夜无月，浩浩荡荡的灯牌汇成闪耀星河，无边无际的光海为他而沸腾。

夺冠后的狂欢持续了几个小时，直到所有人都精疲力尽，在各自房间里睡死过去。特别关注轻轻震了一下，高天亮立刻清醒过来，卓定给他发消息，“睡了吗”。

“没有”

视频请求弹出来，他走出房间，带上门，按下接听，带着笑意问，“手滑了吗。”

“没有，”屏幕上卓定的脸一闪而过，身后晃过映着战队LOGO的一扇窗，他应该是刚回到基地，一手举着手机维持平衡，一手去解西装里的衬衫扣子，小声同他讲，“就是想给你看看。”

这一年里见卓定的次数不多，每次看到他时都感觉和上次不太一样，而在今夜，摇摇晃晃的镜头里，高天亮突然发现，他的小卓哥哥已经在他缺席的时候悄悄长大了。去年年初，刚到苏宁时他们穿着西装拍了一套定妆照，那时卓定看起来还像偷穿大人衣服的小孩，近两年过去，十九岁少年眉眼渐渐长开，修身西服衬得他身形挺拔，介于男孩和男人间的青涩气质教高天亮看得有些呆了。

卓定解开最末一颗扣，如释重负地舒了口气，露出衬衫底下套着的卫衣。一抹模糊的绿色闯过高天亮眼前，他听到自己声音发着抖，“你要给我看的是这个吗。”

“什么……”卓定顺着他的视线低头看，衣襟下盖住的是只蒜头王八，静静地趴在胸口，离心脏最近的位置。他有些慌张地把衣服拉上，摇了摇头，犹豫了会，又几不可察地、轻轻地点了点头，“也不光是这个。”他调整了下镜头方位，令它朝向窗外，万籁俱寂的黎明，那是他和高天亮都无比熟悉的景象。

“高天亮，”卓定难得一次郑重其事地喊他的全名，举高手机，竭力叫万里之外的他看清灰蒙蒙的地平线上，红日喷薄而出的瞬间，“你看，天亮了。”

片刻后高天亮打字回他，“我给你寄了东西，应该已经签收了。”

话题太跳跃，卓定不明所以地回了个问号过去，高天亮却不理他了。

他轻手轻脚推开宿舍门进去，绕过睡成大字型的白家浩，果然在床头柜上看到了一个快递包裹。拿剪刀的手在抖，但他终于还是拆开了它，一卷风筝线落到他膝上，紧紧地缠绕着中央的纸卷。他费了点功夫把那卷纸抽出来，这张签名纸几经波折，又回到了卓定手上，围绕着tian和knight的爱心下多了歪歪扭扭的两行字。

去年生日的时候我还许了个愿，拿到世界冠军就跟你告白。

如果决赛输了就当没看到过吧。

他捂着嘴偷偷笑了出来，在对话框里打了个字发过去。

好。

**Author's Note:**

> 有一天我突然觉得“风筝”是个很适合天卓的词，他们的人生轨迹就像是两根顶点相接的抛物线，一开始卓定是更耀眼的那个，而高天亮后来居上，追上了他的太阳并超越了他。但他们一直都在向彼此强调，我真的很在乎你，你是我最重要的人。安全感是永远都不嫌多的，即使是热恋中的情侣也未必会有这样的觉悟，可是他们有。
> 
> 这种行为很像是把风筝线主动交到对方手上，告诉他，无论我飞得多高，你都能通过这根线感觉到我，我们的心是维系在一起的。
> 
> 于是就有了写这篇文的想法，在写的过程里除了表现他们的羁绊之外还加进了很多别的东西，比如各自的成长，和其他朋友之间珍贵的友谊，高天亮和卓定真的是很好很好的两个小孩，想表达的，关于他们的东西太多了，我写不出他们百分之一的好。
> 
> 我要再喊一百次天卓是真的！


End file.
